Broken 10 wishes
by What I wrote
Summary: FINISHED Mikan Sakura's life takes an unexpected turn, when she wishes to teach the school's playboy,Natsume Hyuuga, a lesson he will never forget. 1st fanfic. MxN mostly Epilogue finally up! Sry everyone, it took a while :-
1. The first wish

Me: Yeah, this is my very 1st fanfic. … _And Mikan?_ turning my attention towards the brunette

Mikan: YES, WHAT IS IT? giggles

Me: Go away, Mikan…

Mikan: HEY! THAT WAS SOOOO MEAN!!

Natsume: This girl does not own Gakuen Alice, neither does she own me.

Mikan: BWAHAHAHAAAAA cries

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Broken ****10 wishes**

Sie-sama

Summary:

Mikan Sakura's life takes an unexpected turn, when she wishes to teach the school's playboy, Natsume Hyuuga, a lesson he will never forget. Her wish is so strong that a genie named Youichi comes to help her make the wish come true. But as she gets to know the real Natsume, will she regret her wish? Even if it _does_ comes true, then what about Youichi? Will he just disappear?

Wish one: **THE FIRST WISH**

"Mikan," called Anna. I glared at her with a bored look on my face.

Anna was one of my friends, even thought she could be a little too much at times when not needed.

It was early summer and it was extremely boiling in the library. I didn't bother to answer her. Mostly because of the heat.

_(A__ND because it wasn't even a question.)_

"You have seen Natsume, right?" she asked. Now, _this_ was a question. I rolled my eyes. What did she think? Was there even one person who had not? But I didn't say that.

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" she whispered. I rolled my eyes once more. Yeah, he was hot, but so what? There was nothing more to it.

"And he's really intelligent to," Anna whined, ruining my theory.   
"He's annoying," I said, turning my attention towards the book again.

"I would do anything, I mean ANYTHING to be his girlfriend." she concluded. I growled from behind my book. Of course she would. Every girl in the fucking WORLD, who had just a _little_ common sense, would.

And he would just take them all, while showing off that stupid smirk of his! It's not even a smile; it's more like a grimace, a _wince_, I tell you. 

In that very moment the bastard who I had on my mind walked by me, I knew coz people started to whisper from all over the library.  
And he is the _only_ person who can make people stop what they are doing, just by walking…

I couldn't help but take a peek from behind the book I was reading. Yeah, he was indeed good looking.

His dark raven hair looked cool, but that was just the smallest part…

My gaze – now focused on his handsome features, the sunlight playing beautifully in his unusually, deep crimson eyes, making them look even _more_ bloody red than they already where.

You could hear girls moan in ecstasy from everywhere in the library, like they where about to _die_ or something. He was just walking by for Christ's sake.

I snorted angrily. But not loud enough to be heard by others than Anna.

Wonder what would happen if he died?

His stupid horde of _girlies_ would cry as if it was the end of the world.

Even girls that hadn't been under the influence of Natsume Hyuugas existence would howl and shed their tears every night. Even thought they didn't know why, they would have the feeling that some kind of _God among Mortals _had just passed away.

Anna sighed happily. I groaned.

He passed by for, like, 10 minutes ago and she was _still_ at it!!

"Will you please stop staring into space?" I snapped, annoyed.  
"He's a dream, I tell you!" she said in a whisper that somehow pissed me of.  
What the hell was he? **Some kind of **_**GOD**_??

You may wonder who I was and why I didn't like Natsume Hyuuga. Coz I didn't.

**Not even**** one**

**T**iny.

**W**iny.

**B**it.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"♪ _Good morning, Mr. Bear!"_

"_Good morning, Ms. __Sunny!"_

"_It is such a nice weather today, don't you think so too?"_

"_Yes, we should be out in-"_

Annoyed, I turned my shouting alarm clock of. It would be great if Mr. Bear and Ms. Sunny knew how to shut the fuck up in the mornings. At least when it just happened to be Sunday. I took a glance out of the window. Rain.

Great.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I'd been living alone in an apartment for about one year now. My parents died, when I was a little brat and I was living with my grandpa, until recently, because he happened to pass away.  
But I'll skip the details. You wanted to know why I **hate** Hyuuga. And I HATE him! SO MUCH!!

I must tell you that I, too, liked him at first. He is handsome, good in sport, rich, intelligent…

Then, there's only one problem.

What could that be, you ask. What could be bad about Natsume Hyuuga, the dream of all dreams?

**H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality **H**e has a rotten personality.

I accidentally tripped in front of him and he got to se my underwear. HE FREAKIN' INSULTED MY UNDERWEAR IN FRONT OF A HUGE CROWD!! The worst thing is that I was so shocked, I didn't even say anything. I could have said something like:

**DAMMIT, HYUUGA, YOU****'RE SO GONNA PAY!!!!  
**  
But I didn't. I just watched his back as he walked away with his stupid friends and two girls clinging to his arms.

I still get really angry just thinking about it!

"**Oh, I wish I could teach him a lesson, he will ****never**** forget**!!" I screamed to no one in particular.

And with that ending line, everything began…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"You really do?"

"YES," I growled. "I WILL HUMMILIATE HIM I FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR BEEING SO PROUD AND SELFISH!!"

"To me, you sound like the selfish one."

"What do you –"I said while turning around. I gasped. A boy. There was a little boy standing in my room. How did he get inside, without me noticing?? Aw well, that didn't matter.  
His grey hair looked soft and he had big, greylike eyes who stared at me in disbelief.

I just couldn't control myself. He looked so **cute**!!

"Hey there! C'mon, give big sister a hug!" I yelled, while hugging him happily. He froze.

"Step off, bitch."

_What? __What did that cute little thingy just call me??_

"What did you say, little boy?"

"I am older than you."

"You're not."

"Yes, I am! I am 67 years old!" The boy roared.

"You're not."

"YES, I AM!!"

"Not."

"**UGLY HAG!"**

"What? Little snot! Who are you, anyway?"

"I am your genie," he muttered in disgust, as if really regretting that he ever met me.

"Genie? Like _The genie in a bottle_ – genie?" I sniggered. This boy was so funny. _As if_ something like that would happen. Who did he think he could fool?

Hello! This is the real world. Things like that just don't happen.

He seemed to know what I was thinking coz he snorted furiously. I just stared at him I amazement. I mean, in my whole life, I have never seen anyone that was just HALF as cute as this boy. Even thought his personality stinks. **R**eal **b**ad.

He kinda reminded me of…

"Hey, stupid hag. Are you done staring?"

**NATSUME**** HYUUGA!!** THIS WAS A SHITTY, LITTLE NATSUME JUNIOR!!!

"How DARE you talk like that!" I shouted. This boy was getting on my nerves!  
"Do I have to explain everything to you, you idiot?!" he replied, looking even _more_ pissed off.

"YOU SAID YOU WHERE A GENIE, RIGHT? WHY DID YOU COME AND **WHAT DO YOU WANT**?"

"I was sent to help you make this Natsume Hyuuga person pay." He answered in a calm voice. What? What the fuck?? He was _sent_?

"By _whom_?" I responded.

"Kami-sama sent me." He rolled his eyes, as if he couldn't even belief that he was explaining something so simple.  
KAMI-SAMA?? As in _**GOD**_? Okay, now I really have NO clue what is going on... God sent some kinda kid to help me make Hyuuga pay??

This had to be some kind of joke… I knew for myself that I was easily fooled. But it was not gonna let a child fool me. No, not this time. _I,_ Mikan Sakura would NOT be fooled.

"Then prove that you're a genie."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"You know what, Hyuuga?" I said, while smiling a cold smile that never reached my eyes. "I don't even hate you."  
Oh, please – someone shut me up now!! Before I humiliate myself! Where was Youichi? I wanted to tell him, that I believed him, already! Why didn't he undo the wish?? It was starting to become really weird. As if it wasn't me talking. As if some evil, cold person had possessed me or something.

"In fact – I _despise_ you."

_Flashback_

"_Fine, I__ shall prove to you that I am to be the very greatest genie you will ever get the chance to meet. Do you have a wish concerning Natsume Hyuuga? Just a tiny obsession. Something you have had thoughts about doing, but never had the courage to fulfil…?"_

_I tried hard to think. Almost every wish I had, included Hyuuga. After some time, where the boy tapped his foot impatiently in the floor, I finally made up my mind._

"_Okay, then __**I wishes that my mouth would just tell Hyuuga what a jerk he is**__."_

_The boy closed his eyes for a moment.  
"__Your wish is now granted."_

"_So… What do I do?" _

_He groaned. "You will, of course, go to confirm if it worked!"  
"That's a great idea! Will you go with me?" I chirped, happily. _

"_No."_

"_Aw, come on, little boy!"  
"My name is Youichi!!" He yelled. This boy was easily annoyed, I concluded._

_**Just like Hyuuga…**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_**J**__ust __**what**__-"he said, trying to control his temper, "-are we doing here?"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, innocently while__ looking at him. If I should check whenever my wish was granted or not, I had to find Hyuuga first. Knowing that, I had grabbed Youichi's hand and intended to drag him to the school, which was the first place I was going to search. _

_Apparently, I saw a candy shop on my way there, and walked inside, with Youichi __complaining angrily. Guess, he didn't like candy._

"_You did not __**possibly**__ believe that you could find Natsume Hyuuga in here, now did you?" Youichi snarled. _

"_It tastes great!" I said, while ignoring the sarcasm in his voice. "Want some? This pink, fluffy candy is called Howalon. People even say it makes you happy if you eat it!" Youichi stared at me in disbelief._

"_Are we going to find Natsume or not, you dumb hag??" he yelled, making the other costumers look at us. I signed heavily. _

"_Fine, fine." __  
Youichi stamped out of the shop, dragging me with him. He threw it one last, nasty glare before turning his attention away from it._

"_You should have eaten the candy, you're so angry all the time," I muttered under my breath._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**W**__e where walking in the city. Youichi was still angry at me, he kept ignoring me and grumble curses under his breath. I held his hand in mine, anyway._

_Ah, well. This was way better than when he was acting all high and mighty, talking like __he was some kind of snobby king. _

_The thought made me snigger a bit. Even if Youichi wasn't a genie and the wish didn't come true… I was quite fond of the idea of making him my little brother._

_That was when I saw him. __**Natsume Hyuuga.**_

_My grip __on Youichi's hand immediately tightened; as I saw the person I hated the most in the whole wide world. He stood in front of a CD shop with his stupid friends. It looked like they where just hanging out. Youichi took a quick glare from me to Hyuuga. _

_I knew he knew I knew he knew who it was…  
- Or something similar to that._

"_Well then, what are you waiting for?" Youichi asked calmly. I didn't move an inch._

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about the whole thing anymore. I kinda agreed coz it sounded very funny, when I was sitting safely, in my own room. Going over to Hyuuga and his gang of my own free will, didn't exactly sound… tempting.

_But I didn't even have to do anything. ___

Unexpectedly, Hyuuga turned his face in my direction and the next second I felt myself being pierced right through with the burning, crimson orbs of his. 

_He then began to walk __towards me.  
WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO??_

_I looked down, just to find Youichi gone. Why? Why did he have to leave me now?  
Hyuuga now__ stood in front of me. He opened his mouth._

"_You're that girl with the weird polkadotted panties, right?"_

_OHMYGOD, IM GONNA KILL HIM!! But I really am no good, saying what I mean to this guy…_

_My __mind__ said, Bastard._

_My __mouth__ said, "Bastard."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_I said that you __where a bastard."_

OHMYGOD, I REALLY SAID WHAT I WAS THINKING! MY WISH CAME TRUE! YOUICHI IS A GENIE!!

_He had a puzzled look on his face, but only for a few seconds. Then his usual smirk came back. I noticed that his friends had become very silent. Like they where listening or something._

"_That time… Did you think that I fell in front of you to get your attention?" I suddenly heard myself ask. He didn't answer._

"_Coz that's a lie. __I'm not that kind of girl, Hyuuga. I don't fall for your cheap charm and your money."_

_He was still staring at me. And so were his friends. Amused, I looked at the __glance at Sumire Shouda's shocked face._

"You know what, Hyuuga?" I said, while smiling a cold smile that never reached my eyes. "I don't even _hate_ you."  
Oh, please – someone shut me up now!! Before I humiliate myself! Where was Youichi? I wanted to tell him, that I believed him, already! Why didn't he undo the wish?? It was starting to become really weird. As if it wasn't me talking. As if some evil, cold person had possessed me or something.

"In fact – I _despise_ you."

No.

NO!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!

**I JUST DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-- TO BE CONTINUED --

Youichi: I didn't like it. It was ridiculous.

Me: Shut up, you little rat. Or I'll make you do the chicken dance in the next chapter!!

Natsume: Sheesh, so touchy.

Mikan: If you guys have any ideas or comments, tell her!

Natsume: She really needs them…

Me: SHUT UP Natsume or I'll make you kiss Mikan!!

Youichi: I didn't like it. It was silly and stupid.

Me: Next chapter will only be uploaded, if you guys review!!! grumble

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Snip from chapter two: __**STUDY, STUDY, AND STUDY**_

"_Go away! I don't need your help!" I roared._

"_Oh, really?" Hyuuga asked._

"_I repeat Hyuuga; I do NOT need your help."_

"_Oh, reeaally?"_

"_Yes, I am perfectly fine without you."_

"_Oh, reeeaaally?"_

(A/N: Now what will Mikan do? Run away? **No, go on with her revenge, of course...**)


	2. Study, study, and study

Me: Yes, and with that they sat sail in order to search for One Piece…

Youichi: Ugly.

Me: …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_In fact – I despise you."_

_No._

_NO!!!_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!

_**I JUST DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!**_

Wish two: **STUDY, STUDY, AND STUDY**

All of a sudden, rain started driving down from the darkened sky.

"That's-"Hyuuga started. I waited for his reply. Was he stunned? Annoyed? Maybe even a little Sad?

"That's the same thing."

_What?? _

"What is?" I asked him.

"To hate and to despise."

Fuck. Fuck him.

Why did he have to act so damn unaffected??

"I suck at grammar," I told him. Guess that was the truth. Even thought I would never have said that, if it wasn't because my mouth was spitting out every single word that was on my mind, before I could even think of stopping myself.

"I am aware," he replied in a cold voice.

Damn it!! This didn't turn out as it should! Just when did the situation get completely under his control? Now I would really appreciate if my mouth would shut up… it didn't thought.

"I suck at math too." I informed him. "And I'm no good dealing with languages."

"Is that so?"

We looked at each other.

"And I don't like boys. I haven't even kissed one." OHMYGOD, NOW I _REALLY_ have to shut up!! "But that's coz I'm not a slut, like those girls over there," I said, while pointing at Sumire or _Permy_, as I so gracefully renamed her coz of her freaky hair. She looked even more shocked than before.

Just then, I could swear I saw a small smile on Hyuuga's lips. A moment later it was gone.

"Anyway, I will be going now since it has started to rain." I turned by back to him, getting ready to run away.

"Oi, wait," Hyuuga said.

I turned around just to notice that his eyes had darkened. Just like the sky, actually.  
"You like me." He said. "You're just too blind to see it." And without a warning, his lips captured mine in a kiss.

Time was standing still. The people around us disappeared. I froze. **F**or **r**eal. This was so…

**U**n-**e**x-**p**ec-**t**ed.

When I finally came to my senses it had already lasted for more than five seconds.

_Too much_. This was **too much**.

I roughly pushed him away from me, as I glared at him in fury.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO??" I shouted.

"Stole your first kiss."

"AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, YOU JERK?"

"Payment." He smirked.

"What? WHAT FOR?"

"That's what you get for mocking me. You said, and I quote: 'I'm not that kind of girl, Hyuuga. I don't fall for your cheap charm and your money. You know what, Hyuuga? I don't even _hate_ you. In fact – I despise you.' End of quote."

I stared at him, while the rain slowly but lastingly soaked my hair and my cloths.

THIS GUY WAS A FREAK!!

"UGH, HYUUGA YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER MEETING ME!!"  
With those beautiful, last words I turned around once again and ran away from him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"♪ _Good morning, Mr. Bear!"_

"_Good morning, Ms. Sunny!"_

"_It is such a nice weather today, don't you think-"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, while hitting my stupid alarm clock down on the floor. I stared flatly at myself in the mirror.

Ugh.

I couldn't get any sleep. I kept thinking of that kiss. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him kissing me. I _felt_ it too. It was so sweet and soft…

UGH!!

_Bad thoughts Bad thoughts Bad thoughts Bad thoughts Bad thoughts Bad thoughts Bad thoughts_

Ok, admitted. I liked the kiss. But that's just because he's handsome. I hate HIM. In person. I liked the KISS. But I hate HIM… Get it?

I then glanced at my watch and screamed in horror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was staring into space. **L**iterally.

My mind was not empty, though. On the outside, I looked calm and willing to listen to whatever the teacher was blabbering about. Inwardly, I was shouting my head off.

_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING_

Those were pretty much the words that were running through my head all day. And what, you may ask, may be the cause of that? Well, it's plain simple – It would seem that _everyone_ in school knows about yesterday. Don't ask me why, they just do.

AND Permy is staring at me, her eyes is, like, _**burning**_ with anger and jealousy.

**P**lease. **H**elp. **M**e. **G**od.

_Flashback_

_As soon as I was finished with my morning routines I hurried to the kitchen, just to find a smug looking Youichi with a cup of hot, black coffee. This was the very moment where I seriously started to believe that he was 67 years old._

"_YOUICHI! WHY ARE YOU DRINKING COFFEE?"_

"_I manage stress better this way. Now I just kick people that annoy me." He said._

_I groaned in fury. Here I was, having a crisis and he was drinking coffee??_

"_So tell me, did the wish come true?" He asked innocently, but with a smirk on his cute face. He was pissing me of on purpose._

"_YOU ALREADY KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT IT DID!!"_

"_My, my, you sure are sensitive today, huh?"_

"_YOUICHI, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MY MOUTH WOULD BLABBER OUT ABOUT __**EVERYTHING**__ THAT WAS ON MY MIND!!"_

"_Well, you certainly did not ask."_

"_WHAT A MISERABLE GENIE YOU ARE!" I bellowed._

_He then kicked my right leg and left._

"_OH, SO NOW __**I'M**__ THE ONE WHO'S ANNOYING YOU, HUH? WELL, YOU'RE ANNOYING ME TOO!" I growled. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed heavily. Why did everything go **wrong**?

Guess it's not that easy to teach Hyuuga a lesson that he will never forget…

_Especially _

When the only genie you have is stupid, bossy and EXTREMILY CHILDISH!!

Yeah, you guessed it, alright. I was still really mad at Youichi for leaving me alone with Hyuuga. I mean, what if the wish got outta control? (Which it did, unfortunately) Then he would just have let me handled it myself?

"Hey Mikan," I heard a voice call. It was Anna and she had a, somehow, confused look on her face.

"I thought you didn't like Natsume Hyuuga," she said. I stared at her. Of course, I didn't. Where did she get that _other_ idea from?

"I don't."

"Then, why did you kiss him?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THIS JUST CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!

"I did NOT kiss him!" I yelled in anger as I slammed my fist in the table. People started to stare at me but at that moment I couldn't care less. I just wanted this misunderstanding solved. _Now._

"B-but the rumour said that-"

"I DON'T _CARE_ WHAT THE RUMOUR SAID! I WOULD NEVER KISS THAT FILTHY, ARROGANT-"

"-Arrogant _what_?" A cold voice said.

"- COCKY PLAYBOY!"

Anna didn't answer. Her eyes glued on something, or rather _someone_, behind me. I turned around, ready to face Hyuuga and release all my anger on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"I stopped myself just in time. It wasn't Hyuuga.  
The worst teacher in the whole school stood in front of my very eyes. Jino-sensei. We stared at each other.

"Who where you talking about, Sakura?" he asked coldly.

"Uh… well… My brother! Yeah, I was talking about my little brother!" I laughed nervously.

"Don't shout in class." He snapped. I don't really know if he believed me or not but I sat down, relieved.

"In exactly **one** week every class in this school will be having a math test!" Jino-sensei said. The students protested irritably.

"Why, Jino-sensei? We already had a test 3 days ago!" someone moaned.

"It is not to be discussed!"

I snorted angrily. How can we be having a math test, when I feel down already? I was so buried in my own self-pity that I didn't notice Hyuuga open the door to my classroom, his crimson orbs glared at everyone until he spotted _The girl with polkadotted panties_ (yes, you guessed it.) and walked towards her.

He sat beside me. I groaned in fury. _What did he want know??_

"You told me," he said coolly. "-that you sucked at math."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Let me suggest that we play a little game. Whoever gets the lousiest score in the upcoming test will be the other one's slave for a week."

"I don't wanna play your stupid games, Hyuuga. Go break your neck."

"Scared, are we?"

"Heck no," I snapped. This was one troublesome bastard.

But then a wicked smile suddenly found its way to my mouth. "Ok, I'm in."

He raised one of his eyebrows. Guess it was because I gave in so rapidly. But then he just stood up and walked away as if he had no worries in life.

_He had __**no**__ idea…_

I have a genie, I have a genie, I have a genie, I have a genie, I have a genie, and I have a genie!!

_This was going to be a piece of cake._

And Youichi had to make my wishes come true coz that was an order from THE **Kami-sama**. I grinned evilly. When this test was over, Hyuuga could wave goodbye to his days of joy…

And say hello to **d**espair and **d**arkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"BUT _WHY_, YOUICHI?"

"Passing a test does NOT go under Kami-sama's request! I am here to help you with Natsume Hyuuga, and nothing more!" He yelled.

"You don't understand, Youichi! It _has_ something to do with Hyuuga! I have to be his slave for a week if I don't get a higher score than him!!"

"What? _WHY_?"

"Because we made a bet, and I was sure that you would help me!" I said.

"You HYPOCRYTE," He howled. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT WISH IS POSSIBLE FOR ME TO FULFILL!" I stared at him. **N**o, this couldn't be.

"Y-you're joking, right?" He snorted angrily in reply. "I am not GOD himself, you know. I cannot make you smart, when you're not." He said.

"Does… does that mean that there's nothing you can do? I have to be Hyuuga's slave?"  
Youichi got himself a cup of black coffee. He is drinking it all the time now, even when it's not morning.

"How bad are you? At math?" he asked. _Oh, no_. it really was over.

"I suck."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The weather was great. It was warm and cosy outside; the birds were singing happily, while small animals (and children) were playing and laughing.

…

Then just WHAT was I doing inside the classroom, studying?? 

_Flashback_

"_There is… something I can do." Youichi said._

"_What? What is it??" I opened my eyes and lift my head from the table, where I had been having a fit of apathy. _

"_It is in my power to fulfil the wish…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If you wish to study, that is."_

"_WHAT??"_

_End of flashback_

Yup. That's right. Youichi has made a wish come true, something he meant was just as good as wishing you where smart: _I wish to study non-stop_. OHMYGOD, I'm gonna kill that little tweak, when I'm finished with this study thingy!!

Well anyway, there I was studying like there was no tomorrow. And the stupid bastard whose fault all this is was sitting by my side.

"Go away Hyuuga! I don't need your help!" I roared.

"Oh, _really_?" He asked.

"I repeat: I do NOT need your help."

"Oh, _reeaally_?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine without you."

"Oh, _reeeaaally_?"

"What do _you_ care?" I snapped. "You will be happy if you win in the end, right? No need to bother me any further!" He was really getting on my nerves right now.

"Why are you trying so hard? Most girls would murder just to _become_ my slave."

"MOST girls. Not all." He smirked at my reply.

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing over there?" one of his friends yelled. Hyuuga stood up and walked away.

Peace_, finally_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. It was now. **N**ow or **n**ever. Would I continue living in the **l**ight? If not, would I be absorbed by the **d**arkness and **r**ot **a**way **a**nd **d**ie?

I looked at the list. Now where was my name? My gaze ran over the paper…

WHY AM I IN THE BOTTOM???

"This… this can't be. Why did this happen when I studied so much?"

"Because you're an idiot." A cool voice replied. I turned around, already knowing who it was.

"HYUUGA!!" I groaned. "Don't act so high and mighty! I don't see YOUR name on the list at all! Where are you?" He pointed at the list. And there it was.

**1.**** Natsume Hyuuga.**

That jerk did best of everyone in the whole school??

"Oi, polka, bear these." He was holding tree very big and heavy looking boxes.

"No way I'm gonna carry them!"

"You didn't forget our bed, right? You're my slave now."

Ugh, that son of a…

"Now take these," he said and handed me the big boxes he was holding.

_Dear Kami-sama._

I have found out what true evilness is, and it has come in the form of Natsume Hyuuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- TO BE CONTINUED --

Me: Oh, I just LOVE flashbacks...

Youichi: It still sucks.

Me: Youichi, you little jerk! You will do the chicken dance now!!

Mikan: YOU, READERS HAVE TO KEEP REVIEWING! OR ELSE SHE WILL BECOME A WEIRDO!!!

Natsume: That already happened a long time ago.

Me: Shut it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Snip from chapter tree: __**BLACKMAILED**___

"_You are the girl who kissed Natsume Hyuuga, am I correct?" she said emotionlessly._

"_What? NO!" I screamed. "I HATE him!"_

"_You're overreacting." The girl commented._

"_No I'm not"_

_"Yes you are."_

_"No I'm not!"_

(A/N: Have you guessed who it is, yet? smirk Next chapter will be very interesting.)


	3. Blackmailed

Me: Ugh, chapter 3 is up.

Mikan: YOU SOUND EXHAUSTED!

Me: Yes I have been up all day writing this. It's mostly about Mikan and Hotaru.

Natsume: It should be the other way around.

Me: No. I sleep at day and are awake at night.

Mikan: THEN WE SHOULD GET ON WITH THIS!!

Me: Stop shouting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_Oi, polka, __take these." He was holding tree very big and heavy looking boxes.  
_

"_No way I'm gonna carry them!" _

"_You didn't forget our bet, right? You're my slave now."_

_Ugh, that son of a…  
_

"_Now take these," he said and handed me the big boxes he was holding._

_Dear Kami-sama.  
_

_I have found out what true evilness is, and it has come in the form of Natsume Hyuuga._

Wish tree: **BLACKMAILED**

Tree days have passed since I became Hyuuga's slave.

**I**t. **I**s. **H**ell.

I hardly get enough sleep because he would suddenly call me at the middle of night…

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"_

"_Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, I-"_

"_Great. Then you'll be helping me with something." Click._

FUCKING BASTARD!!

I barely even see my friends anymore! And it's _his_ fault! His and his only!!

HELP ME, I am slowly **rotting away and dying** over here!!!

Why can't he just be NICE to me?? …

OH, I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!

"YOUICHIYOUICHIYOUICHI!" I anxiously screamed, tripping along the way as I ran toward the kitchen, hoping to find my genie preparing a hot cup of black coffee like he usually does in the mornings. "YOUICHI, IT'S AN EMERGANCY!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" He snapped angrily. Youichi is very sensitive when it's early (especially when he hasn't had a cup of coffee yet.) He is still a kid, thought. **N**o **w**onder.

"I HAVE A WISH, I HAVE A WISH! **I wish that Natsume would treat me nicely**!"

Youichi closed his eyes. "It is now granted."  
"YESS," I screamed in joy. At this rate, maybe I would even _**survive**_ being his slave?

"But… there is a little something…"

"What is it?"

"I can only make him treat you nicely. But I really don't know what _'nicely'_ means to this guy… therefore…"

"Ah well, it can't be that bad. After all, it will be better than how he treats me now, wouldn't it?"

And with that, I leaved Youichi and the cup of coffee and went to school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HYUUGA," I yelled. He turned around to look at me.

"What is it?"

Hmpf. He doesn't seem nicer…

"I just wanted to know if there was something you wanted me to do." I said, waiting for his reply.

"No. I'll tell you if there is." YES, HE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE PHONECALL!

"Ok thank you," I laughed cheerfully. It only seemed like a natural thing to be grateful. After all, this was the first time he had done something I would appreciate.

"Well then, see ya." I gave him a bright smile.

"Hn," was his only reply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I grinned. The wish _worked_.

This was going to be celebrated. I wonder if Youichi even likes cake. He only eats the spicy stuff thought.

"**CLICK**" something said.

I suddenly realised that a girl on my age was standing in front of me. She had short, raven hair and big lavender eyes. She wore a black coat and I noticed that she had a camera in her right hand. (Yes, you guessed it, alright.)

"C-can I help you?" I asked her.

"You are the girl who kissed Natsume Hyuuga, am I correct?" she said emotionlessly.

"What? NO!" I screamed. "I HATE him!"

"You're overreacting." The girl commented.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." We stared at each other.

"I will be taking my leave now." She said. "But we will see each other again. Soon."

With that she pushed a button and a big duck came up from the ground we were standing on. "**Invention 55869 **_**Soil Duck**_** – used to get from one place to another in no time. If interested, contact Inventions A/S. **I will be waiting."

I sweatdropped. It didn't even look like she was talking to me…

The girl crawled through a door that appeared in the duck's head and it slowly closed again. A moment later the duck was gone, even thought you could still see the enormous gab, where it disappeared in, on the ground.

I stared at the place where she and the duck vanished. Who was that weird girl?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We have a new student," Narumi-sensei chirped happily. "Please come in, Hotaru-chan."

I stared. I know it's not a nice thing to do… but the girl that came in through the door had short raven hair and lavender eyes.

IT WAS THAT FREAKY DUCK GIRL!!

"My name is Hotaru Imai. Nice to meet you." She said. The others looked at her in amazement. Yes, of course she was really pretty but she also happens to be really…

Weird.

"Now where would you like to sit, Hotaru-chan?" Narumi-sensei asked with the usual happy-go-lucky smile of his. Imai pointed.

…At the seat beside me. What? _WHY?_

I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher said. I couldn't concentrate at all. Why did she keep staring at me?? What was her problem? Ugh, I can't STAND the sound of her camera taking pictures of me non stop.

SOMEONE MAKE HER STOP FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!

And then my angel came. Thought it was in the form of Sumire Shouda… well, better than no angel at all.

"Sakura, I have to talk to you. Could you please come with me for a second?" she said. It wasn't a question. It was an order. Something not to be discussed.

"So, um, what is it Perm- err... Shouda-san?" I was inches away from saying _Permy_. That would have got me killed, if you know what I mean.

We were standing behind the school building. Me and… well, Permy and her gang of slutty girlies -- Hyuuga's fan club.

"Sakura," she started. "I've noticed your claws in Hyuuga-sama."

"Err, What?"

"Don't act all innocent! We know you got a crush on him!!" One of the girls said, while pointing at me with a determinant look on her Barbie face.

"I do NOT." I snapped. I hate that stupid bastard. Why does everyone keep misunderstanding that important fact??

"You're a liar, Sakura. And Hyuuga-sama's fan club doesn't tolerate liars!"

Sheesh, gimme a break. _Hyuuga-sama?_ That's so lame!

"From now on you have to stay out of Hyuuga-sama's sight!" Permy exclaimed in triumph.

"Well, excuse me but that's gonna be a little impossible since he's the one always talking to me. Sorry girlies but you'll have to talk to _Natsume_ about this. It's not my problem."

I know it was stupid. I really shouldn't have called him by his first name in front of his admirers. EVEN thought these girls really asked for it.

_Hyuuga-sama_. What a joke.

"How DARE you speak rudely about Hyuuga-sama! You are not in a position to talk like that!" Permy screamed, while the other members of Hyuuga's fan club whined to show their shock.

"Then you don't know that he's a jerk too?"

I know. I was an idiot.

Permy smirked. OHmygosh, it really looked a lot like Natsume's smirk. That's a good one, Permy. I'll have to give you that. Now you don't need him anymore, you're like a great copy already!

"I KNEW you would be stubborn Sakura. But I'll make you regret ever meeting me, just like you said to Hyuuga-sama the same day where you insulted me by calling me a slut!!"

"Permy, I didn't even say your name. I just pointed. It could have been ANY of these girls and you still thought it was you? So that means you consider yourself as a slut?"

In that moment, someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't react fast enough. They held my arms in a strong grip. I couldn't move at all.

"Now Sakura. What will your punishment be?" Permy said evilly. "Oh I know! You _do_ have very nice, long hair. The curls are lovely but I'm afraid I'll have to cut them of."

I froze. They weren't serious, were they?

"Scissor." Permy ordered and she got what she wanted. "It's payback time!"

I closed my eyes. I never cut my hair. I stopped cutting it when grandpa died. It's like a secret agreement between the two of us. He always told me I had really pretty hair. That's why I let it grow.

But now Permy was going to cut my hair just because I was Natsume's slave? You gotta be kidding me!

I waited for the sound of a cut. It never came. Instead, a loud sound of someone being shot was heard. The girls grip in my arms suddenly loosened. What the fuck? I opened my eyes.

Hotaru stood in front of me, pointing at Permy with one hell of a gun!!

"**Invention 132 – **_**Baka Gun**_**. Used against annoying idiots**." She said emotionlessly.

Permy screamed and ran away. So much for revenge, huh? I was happy to see the weird girl with the lavender eyes. I really was.

So I couldn't help crying. It scared the heck outta me. To know that someone would actually consider cutting my hair by force.

"You look even more ugly when you cry." She told me.

"B-but they could've… they would've…"

"You should be happy because they didn't. Now dry you tears and smile for me."

I smiled a little. "Thank God, you came for me Hotaru."

Hotaru's eyes immediately softened and she patted my back.

"I will take you to your apartment." She said calmly.

"Hotaru you know where I live?" I sobbed.

"Yes I have investigated it."

I sweatdropped even thought I couldn't really suppress a small smile.

Hotaru was something for herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The great inventor is now sitting on a chair in the living room in my home. She told me to take a bath since I stank like a whole bunch of pegs. According to her at least.

I don't know where Youichi is. Guess he's hiding or something since he doesn't seem to want other people to know that he's a genie. AND that he knows me. That little shit.

Ah well. I'll just pay him back later.

I could tell Hotaru about him. Now _that_ would really be payback. She would take a picture of him and sell it to a newspaper for a high price. I can already see the article:

REALLIFE GENIE STATED IN ORDINARY APARTMENT.

Maybe I could even become Hotaru's friend? Err… Hotaru could become _my_ friend. I don't think anyone can be considered as 'friends' from her point of view.

I sighed, as I took of my clothes to take a shower. Hotaru really was a weird character.

But she _**did**_ save me… Guess I have to thank her now. I smiled a little.

"**CLICK**" something said.

I turned around and saw Hotaru who was standing in the bathroom; her body cowered in a black raincoat (because of the steam I guess), looking at me with a rare smile on her face. She had a camera in her right hand.

"H-Hotaru! What is the meaning of this?"

"You will now come to my house and clean every single room, until you can see your own reflection in the floor. Or else I will grant this picture to Hyuuga." She said while showing me a fresh developed picture of myself dressed as Eva. **Figuratively**. I stared at her in shock and horror.

_Dear Kami-sama._

_I have now met the devils very own mother. Please let me survive it._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-- TO BE CONTINUED --**

Youichi: The author is a hag.

Me: What?

Natsume: 'Patting Youichi's head' Good boy.

Me: WHAT??

Mikan: PLEASE REVIEW AND GET A DOCTOR FOR SIE-SAMA!!

Me: …!! WHAT THE FUCK??

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Snip from chapter four: __**THE HYUUGA MANSION**_

"_Fine. Come in then. But don't touch anything Polkadots."_

"_Oh, what'__s this? Is it-"_

A loud crash was heard and the vase now lay _**broken**__ on the floor._

"_OH, I'M SO SORRY!"_

"… _Strawberries. What did I just say?"_

"_I didn't touch it!" I groaned. _

"_Then just what __**did**__ you do?" Natsume asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_I poked it!"_

"_That's the same thing."_

"_It's not!__"_

(A/N: What is Mikan doing in Natsume's house? Read and find out!)

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, EVERYONE!!**

**RedMushroom**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**Nephie-Chan**

**yamishun**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**nesbab**


	4. The Hyuuga Mansion

Me: LOOK! chapter four!!

Mikan: WHERE? WHERE IS IT??

Me: …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_You will now come to my house and clean every__ single room, until you can see your own reflection in the floor. Or else I will grant this picture to Hyuuga." She said while showing me a fresh developed picture of myself dressed as Eva. __**Figuratively**__. I stared at her in shock and horror._

_Dear Kami-sama._

_I have now met the devils very own mother. Please let me survive it._

Wish four: **THE HYUUGA MANSION**

"**H**OTARU! I can't believe you're DOING this to me!" I scowled angrily. "What is WRONG with you? You just saved me and now you're **BLACKMAILING** me?? It's so inhumane!"

**B**ANG **B**ANG **B**ANG!

On behalf of that comment I got shot with Hotaru's Baka gun.

"Stop complaining." She said emotionlessly. OHMYGOD, Hotaru is so EVIL!! She's even MORE evil than Natsume!!  
She DOES have her moments where she's nice thought.

_Natsume got his moment__s too…_

ARG, NO. He's just a stupid jerk!

A moment later I found myself looking at the biggest mansion I have ever seen. It was like a fairytale castle or something. Hotaru really lived in that big house?

_This place was HUGE! What the hell was __**I**__ doing here?_

"This is the Hyuuga Mansion." Hotaru told me. "It's this way." She began to walk through a big gateway.

… Wait a minute.

_HYUUGA??_

"Did you just say The _Hyuuga_ Mansion?" I asked in horror.

"Yes," she replied emotionlessly.

"Oi, Little girl." A very familiar cold voice said. I turned around and stood face to face with a smirking Natsume. "Missed me, huh?"

Only one question kept running through my head.

**WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE??**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted, as I stepped backwards.

"I _live_ here, Polkadots."

I stared at Hotaru, wanting her to tell me that he lied. Of course, she didn't say anything.

"You know her too?" Natsume asked her, pointing at me. Like if I wasn't even there.

"Yes, she is the one I am blackmailing right now."

"Now, is she really?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows. He glared at me. I glared back.

"I suppose I will leave the two of you, since you don't look like you will be finished with your stare-contest anytime soon." Hotaru said.

"No, wait! Don't leave me alone with him!!" I bellowed, but she was already gone.

Natsume had a smug look on his face.

I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"NATSUME COME BACK HERE!" I screamed in fury. Of course he didn't come back. You could say many things about Natsume but he DID know when it was time to stay outta the way.

I looked gloomily at the bowl that was lying on its side. One minute ago it was filled with water and soap. Now it was all splashed on the floor in the kitchen while a hot steam, from the spilled water, filled the air.

Natsume KICKED IT! He kicked it on purpose! He had done nothing but annoy the heck out of me since I started to clean the mansion on Hotaru's demand.

He just wouldn't leave me alone!!

I kept thinking that my wish of him being nice didn't work anymore or that Youichi was a really terrible genie.

_I had NO idea…_

-

"Oi, Polkadots." Natsume called out. I frowned.

"What is it?"

"Cook something for me."

"NO!!"

"It's an order, little girl. Are you going against your master?"

Grrr "Fine!" I snapped.

I found a frying pan and began to prepare a meal for him. I was actually getting hungry myself. That fact made me think… Did Natsume tell me to cook because he knew I was hungry?

No. he wasn't that friendly. And observing. Guess, he wouldn't even notice it if I was exchanged with some other girl…

"Why do you and Hotaru live in the same house anyway?" I asked him.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really."

"Then don't ask." He said.

THAT STUPID, RETARDED…

I suddenly felt someone hugging me from behind.

**W**-**H**-**A**-**T**??

It was Natsume. Well I knew it was. There wasn't anyone else in the kitchen besides him…

"What are you DOING?" I enquired.

"Seeing you cook really turned me on." He whispered in my ear. It tickled. His arms were clutched around my waist tightly and my heart began to beat really fast.

"You! Let go of me," I heard myself claim.

"No way. Not when I finally couth you. You can't run away from me this time."

I tried to struggle out of his grip but it seemed nearly impossible.

Then I felt his lips against my right cheek. It became extremely hot in the kitchen and I could hear the sound of eggs and bacon sweltering on the pan.

Natsume then kissed me butterfly style down from the ear to collarbone. I bid my lower lip to hold back a moan.

"S-stop that." I stuttered.

"Not until I find your sensitive spot."

"N-no. S-s-stop it!" Great. I was stuttering big time.

"Why? I'm being so nice to you."

HE CALLS THIS **BEING NICE**?

**O**H, N**O** THIS IS MY FAULT!

I wished that he would treat me nicely. B-but… I didn't mean it like this!!!

"Now, Polka… where is the spot?" Natsume said, as he touched my… well… I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TELL YOU!

"ARGH, NATSUME STOP IT!!"

"What's all the commotion about?" someone said. I quickly turned my head in the direction the voice came from, and saw…

A guy with blonde hair and kind, blue eyes.

Even thought those eyes were staring at the scenery, completely shocked. "Err… um… sorry for the intrusion." He said flatly.

NO! HE ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT WE WHERE…

"Hey Ruka." Natsume greeted, still hugging me.

"UGH, LET GO YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and pushed him away. This was so embarrassing!

"What's with you?" He said annoyed. I couldn't care less.

"YOU CRAPPY PIECE OF-"

**B**ANG **B**ANG **B**ANG!

And there I was – crashed onto the floor, caused to the Baka gun.

"HOTARU!" I yelled.

"Brainless idiots. Do you not know that I cannot concentrate on my inventions with all this screaming?"

"Hotaru! You shouldn't have left me with this jerk!" I said, ignoring the irritated grunt coming from Natsume.

"Do you guys know each other?" Ruka asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So… Natsume is actually your cousin, Hotaru?" I asked again. I, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka was sitting on the couch in the living room. It took some time to even get there because I kept going the wrong way. The Hyuuga mansion sure was big.

"Yes Mikan. How many times do I have to tell you?" she said annoyed.

"So you are actually Natsume's childhood friend and Hotaru's boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." Ruka said, with a kind smile.

I would never have expected Hotaru to have a boyfriend… _A loving, caring and handsome_ boyfriend.

_I would have thought__ she was someone, who didn't have even __**one**__ romantic bone in her body, but I guess I was mistaken._

"So Ruka is actually your friend and Hotaru is your cousin?" I asked Natsume once again. Hotaru was inches away from shooting me with her dear Baka gun, but Ruka took it from her with a little smile on his angelic face. Like an understanding father takes away a dangerous breadknife from a child, who thought it was fun to play with.

He got a death glare in return.

"Yeah something like that, _strawberries_." Natsume smirked.

It took a little while. Then…

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT! STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!"

"Well you should stop showing them off, strawberries." He said, grinning. Before I could think of a reply, Hotaru punched me and said:

"Ruka and I will now go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. Mikan, stay here with Hyuuga and don't do anything stupid."

I gaped. Natsume smirked. Ruka beamed.

I had a feeling that when Hotaru said: _We_ would go and prepare dinner, she meant _Ruka_ would go and prepare dinner, and she would observe him.

As they left, I turned on the TV. I watched an American soap, while Natsume groaned annoyed every time the characters said something.

"What? I can't believe she's so dense! Can't she see that the guy wanna make out with her?" I yelled, completely fond of the story already. Natsume sat up, while looking at me.

"You're pretty dense too." He said as he pushed me down on the couch.

Now he's doing it again. Being NICE, as he called it.  
UGH, just how long would this stupid mistake for a wish last??

"Err, Natsume what are you doing?"

"I want you, Polkadots and I always get what I want."

"Well you certainly won't get me, Mr. Pervert," I snapped. _That self-centred_…

And then my brain stopped working.

I was still lying flat on the couch, now with Natsume curving right on top of me. His upper half was closely pinning me to stay in the position and lastly…

Natsume's lips were now pressed totally against mine.

THIS. CANNOT. BE. HAPPENING.

My eyes widened as I looked into his crimson orbs. I was too stunned to do anything. Besides, Natsume was the one who was on top of me. HE should be the one to move away.

Without any further hesitation, he nibbled my lower lip making me stare with broad eyes.

"Natsu-"

I failed to finish my sentence since Natsume had already taken control of the situation. He gently moved his lips against mine; making me blush a million shades of red as his body continued to press mine down.

I slowly found myself giving in to the kiss. It was sweet and Natsume's lips where soft…

He reached for my face and touched my cheeks, deepening the kiss as I closed my eyes.

Then a loud gasp was heard. Natsume looked up, breaking the kiss.

Ruka was standing in the doorway with an apron outer his clothes and a ladle in his right hand.

THANK GOD YOU CAME, RUKA! I was inches away from giving in, completely.

"Ruka. Weren't you cooking?" Natsume asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, y-yes. Hotaru told me to tell you guys that dinner is served." And with that, he left – still looking a little embarrassed.

"This didn't happen!" I told Natsume in anger.

"It just did, Polka."

GRRR, THIS GUY WAS A NERVE!

"I AM GOING TO MAKE A PHONECALL!" I yelled, at the exact moment Natsume and I stepped into the dining room.

"Stop shouting." Hotaru said coldly.

"Um, the phone is over there." Ruka told me. I stamped in the direction he pointed.

_Click_

"_Yes?"_

"YOUICHI, IS THAT YOU?"

"_Why are you shouting, you stupid idiot! Of course, it is me!"_

"I'm at Hotaru and Natsume's place. And there's a BIG problem!"

"_What?"_

"I would like you to undo the wish immediately!" I whispered, knowing that the others were listening.

"… _It is done."_

"YESS! THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOUICHI!"

"_Stop shouting! I am not unable to hear."_

"See ya!"

_Click._

I sat down, and ate. Natsume didn't say anything, but he DID look a little exhausted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner, Natsume suddenly left. I followed him until he stopped in front of a door.

"Where are you going, Natsume?"

"To my room."

"I'm coming with you!" I exclaimed.

"I won't let a girl as clumsy and dense as you enter my domain." Natsume said coldly.

Aw, looks like the old Natsume is back.

"Come on! Let me see your room," I sniggered. "Or do you hide all your perverted stuff in there?"

"Hn. Come in then. But don't touch anything, Polkadots."

"Oh, what's this? Is it-"

A loud crash was heard and the vase now lay _broken_ on the floor.

"OH, I'M SO SORRY!"

"… Strawberries. What did I just say?"

"I didn't touch it!" I groaned.

"Then just what _did_ you do?" Natsume asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I poked it."

"That's the same thing."

"It's not!"

"It is, Polka. Stop being so clumsy."

"I am NOT clumsy."

"Tell that to the judge." Natsume said. I raised my hand to punch him but he sidestepped just in time. I couldn't really help but smile.

_That jerk…_

"Oi, Little girl." He called out.

**Thank God** the wish didn't work anymore.

"Yes, what is it?" I chirped happily, as I walked towards him.

**S**ure.

I was pretty happy that the usual, **horrible**, _self-centred_, sarcastic, **egotistical** and _arrogant_ guy was back. I actually liked him much better this way…

I stopped in front of him. "Is something the matter?" I asked. He just kept glaring at me. Natsume… Why did he seem so serious all of a sudden? Did I do something to annoy him?

He looked into my eyes. Then he slowly strolled towards me. I was staring into the crimson orbs of his. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN??  
It felt like I was slowly hypnotized by the person in front of me. Natsume then touched my cheek.  
His face was nearing… I could feel his breath for Christ's sake!! But I just couldn't push him away.

I closed my eyes. Ugh. I didn't even have the urge to fight back.

**Is this what you would call déjà-vu?**

Suddenly his lips rested on mine. I wanted to scream and push him. I couldn't. It felt warm. My body felt hot. I was getting weak in my knees. Natsume deepened the kiss. I could feel his tongue in my mouth. It didn't feel weird, thought. It felt… really nice.

We then broke apart.

"What was _that_?" I whispered, still breathing really hard.

"Be my girl." He said coolly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-- TO BE CONTINUED --**

- 

Me: There is a pretty awful grammar mistake in chapter tree.

Youichi: Yes "I stank like a bunch of **pegs**"??

Natsume: That's so lame!

Hotaru: She _did_ stink like a bunch of pegs thought.

Me: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING BAD AT ENGLISH! GRR!

Mikan: I stank like a bunch of _**pigs**_ – that's what Sie-sama meant.

**Note: Hope there**** was enough teasing in this chapter, RaNma11 :P  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

_Snip from chapter five: __**SLEEPOVER**_

"_I'm so sorry, Mikan. But you heard him. And besides__, he won't do anything to you." Ruka said, while an uneasy smile played in the curves of his mouth. Like he wasn't even sure about what he said._

"_I'M SO NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN NATSUME'S ROOM!" I screamed in horror. _

"_Stop being so cheesy," Hotaru said. You will sleep in his room or you will not sleep at all."_

(A/N: What? Mikan is sleeping at Natsume's place? With Hotaru and Ruka?)

-

**THANKS TO THE ****REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 3:**

**ladalada**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**Lireo**

**RaNma11**

**Nephie-Chan**


	5. Sleepover

Authors note: Thanky thanky thanky (?) everyone! I'm so happy! 'cries'

Now I really need you guys help. Do you want me to put HotaruxRuka in this fanfic or should it be NatsumexMikan only?

And about Mikan's wishes – there is seven more to go ;) Any ideas? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

_Suddenly his lips rested on mine! I wanted to scream and push him. I couldn't. It felt warm. My body felt hot. I was getting weak in my knees. Natsume deepened the kiss. I could feel his tongue in my mouth. It didn't feel weird, thought. It felt… really nice._

_We then broke apart._

"_What was that?" I whispered, still breathing really hard._

"_Be my girl." He said coolly. _

-

_-  
_Wish five: **SLEEPOVER**

**BE HIS GIRL?** AS IN… GIRLFRIEND??

"WHA – _NO_!" I assumed. "I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR GIRL!" I hate him, remember? You cannot be 'the girl' of someone you hate!

"Now you're lying." Natsume said with a smirk.

"I know you like me, Polkadots. You've liked me since you said you didn't."

URG, THIS GUY HAS SOME NERVE!

"I DO NOT!"

"You do."

"DO NOT!!"

"Then why did you let me kiss you just now?"

Now this was one hard question. Why? Why didn't I push him away?? Ugh. I SO regret it now…

"Getting mute, are we?"

THAT- THAT SON OF A…

"Ah well. Doesn't matter."

HUH?

"I'll get you sooner or later."

"WHAT? OH, NO YOU WON'T!"

"Wanna bet, Polka?"

"NO!!"

"So you're saying that eventually you _will_ fall for me?"

"ARGH, I **HATE** YOU!"

"Be quiet, Baka." Hotaru said. When did _she_ get in here??

"Hotaru! He said that-"

"Yes, I know. Your screaming can be heard in the whole mansion."

Ugh.

_Embaaarraaaassiiiiiiiing…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It is getting late." Hotaru said. "I suggest, you spend the night here, Mikan."

"No way! I'm totally fine! My house is-"

"-On the other side of town, am I right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts."

UGH.

_Dear Kami-sama._

_I'm going to sleep in the same house as my death enemy… LET ME SURVIVE, PLEASE LET ME SURVIVE!!_

I stood up to follow Hotaru, who was going to her room… Then I felt a hand clutching my wrist.

"Natsume, what are you doing?"

"Polkadots. You're sleeping in _my_ room."

"WHAT? DREAM ON, PERVERT!"

"Looks like you forgot who's in charge here. _Again_."

THAAAAT SELF-CENTRED BASTAAAAARD…

I turned around to look at Ruka with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Mikan. But you heard him. And besides, he won't do anything to you." Ruka said, while an uneasy smile played in the curves of his mouth. Like he wasn't even sure about what he said.

"I'M SO NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN NATSUME'S ROOM!" I screamed in horror, as I looked at Hotaru for help.

"Stop being so cheesy," she said. You will sleep in his room or you will not sleep at all."

"FINE!" I yelled.

-

I sat down on Natsume's kingsize bed. He was carrying a towel and was heading somewhere, when he stopped and turned around to look at me.

I blinked.

"I'll use the bathroom first. You stay on my bed."

"HEY, THAT'S-"

"-And order." He finished my sentence.

I snorted angrily. You really couldn't call Natsume a gentleman. I'm so glad, it's not me who has to stand up for that – since I'm not his girlfriend or anything like that.

Natsume's bed was big and cosy. I suddenly felt really tired. To tired to keep my eyes open. I closed them. Just for a little while…

-

I woke up with rays of sunlight beaming on my bright and breezy face. I'm always cheerful, when it's morning. I yawned and stiffed for a moment and then groggily gawked at an alarm clock, that wasn't even mine.

The small numbers read ten-thirty. I stared at the clock…

"TEN-THIRTY!" I screamed, as my eyes widened in pure shock.

"Be quiet, will you?" a familiar voice said.

I glanced around me and found an irritable Natsume lie down next to me in his kingsize bed…

"ARGH, WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR BED?"

"You fell asleep in it yesterday, Polka."

"You could just wake me up!"

"I couldn't. No matter what I did, you just kept snoring."

"I DO NOT SNORE!"

"Oh, you know, Polkadots, next time we're going to sleep together…"

"W-what?"

"-try not to hug me so much. I'm not your teddy bear, you know."

**A**AARGH, _NO!!_

I splashed water around myself in anger. Why did he have to be so darn… _uff_!

After the short bath I got up and wrapped a towel around my slim body. (Excuse me, but it is slim :P)

I opened the door and took a step out of the bathroom.

I quickly walked towards the living room, to get my clothes. I entered, just to find Natsume on the couch, staring at me.

I followed his gaze…

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

Ugh. This was so embarrassing.

"Put away that towel." Natsume ordered from the couch, startling me.

"Huh?"

"The towel. Put it away. And stand beside the desk."

I stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Towel. Desk. Now."

I finally got it…

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"See ya, Polkadots," he said as I quickly strolled away from his house. I HATE that jerk.

"I don't hope so," I garbled. Hotaru punched me.

"Bye Hyuuga," I said. She punched me harder.

"I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU LATER, NATSUME-SAMA! I AM YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT IN ALL ETERNITY! PLEASE DO NOT FEEL SHY TO VISIT MY MODEST HOUSE ANYTIME!! Happy now?"  
Hotaru looked satisfied at her work and walked away without even saying goodbye to me.

I tuned around to send Natsume a final death glare. That was when I noticed.  
**H**e was smiling. Not the stupid smirk but a real smile. It made him look really kind and even more handsome.

I blushed before I even noticed it. This was my first time blushing. Why? Why did that bastard make me blush?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey stupid."

"…Stupid?"

"STUPID?!"

"I'M NOT STUPID, YOUICHI!"

"Yes you are." He muttered. I was just about to punch him, when…

**D**R**R**I**I**I**N**G

"The doorbell is ringing!"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you!" Youichi groaned behind the newspaper.

I ignored him and opened the door…

A beautiful girl stood in front of me. Her hair was long and black as ebony. Her face was white as snow and her eyes were big and violet. Yeah, a real life bishoujo girl.

"Are you Sakura-san?" she asked. The girl had a very gentle and angelic-like voice.

"Um, yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, that was so rude of me! I am Aoi Imai. Natsume-sama's fiancé. It's nice to meet you. "

?

_NATSUME'S __FIANCÉ_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **TO BE CONTINUED** --

- 

Me: Now what will happen??

Youichi: You should know, dumbass. You're the author.

Me: I'm saying this to make it more exciting, you idiot.

Natsume: Ugly.

Mikan: HE WAS TALKING TO YOU SIE-SAMA!

Me: I hate these characters…

**Note: Sorry, for the short chapter. Next one will be longer.**

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from chapter six: **OUR FUN TRIP PART 1**

"_Watch it." Natsume told the guy in a cold voice._

"_Half of Natsume-sama's hotness comes from his overwhelming confidence." Aoi told me, with stars sparkling in her eyes. _

_I'm so gonna puke._  
-  
(A/N: Who is the mysterious girl that seems to be the fiancé of Natsume? Will Mikan get jealous?)

-

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 4 **(And sorry if I forgot someone…)

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**ayaxrei fan****143**

**Soulofpurity**

**Ladalada**

**Arahi Sakura**

**flame-cherry**

**Mawam**

**nesbab**

**bruhareviewer**

**tinkerbellie**

**Leenstarz**

**Nephie-Chan**

**RaNma11**

**(+ Later reviews, thanks to you as well)**


	6. Our fun trip part 1

Me: Chapter six is up.

Aoi: I am a bishoujo!

Me: Yeah. You look just like Snow white.

Aoi: NO, I AM MUCH PRETTYER!

Me: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the most beautiful girl in town?

Mirror: Shut up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_Are you Sakura-san?" she asked. The girl had a very gentle and angelic-like voice._

"_Um, yes. Who are you?"_

"_Oh, that was so rude of me! I am Aoi Imai. Natsume-sama's fiancé. It's nice to meet you. "_

_NATSUME'S __FIANCÉ??_

-  
-_  
_Wish five: **SLEEPOVER**

"Are you feeling ill?" The girl named Aoi asked me, with a worried expression on her saintly face.

"Uh, no… I just – didn't know. That's all."

"By the way, I was asked to give this to you." She handed me a carefully folded piece of paper. "It is from Hotaru-oneesan."

_ONEESAN?_

Impatiently, I gazed at the paper.

_I am not through blackmailing you. Go to the mansion now._

I sweatdropped. That Hotaru…

"Are you going?" Aoi asked. She had snapped the paper from my hand and read it. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at her (Natsume-style :p).

Who did this little Barbie doll think she was dealing with?

"Yeah, I guess so."

She beamed at me, as she stepped inside and closed the door after her.

"I'll suggest you bring a suitcase. It is going to take a while before you return, if you know what I mean."

No, I didn't know what she meant and who the hell said she could enter my house?

Ah, well. Better do as I'm told.

"Um, so what should I bring?" I asked her.

"Swimsuit, clothes to a couple of days, toothbrush, and a _lot_ of makeup to impress the boys!"

She giggled at her own joke.

I'm gonna puke.

-

"Youichi, I'm leaving without you!" I yelled. Aoi was standing beside me, stamping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Just leave, I'll be fine alone." He told me, as I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his wrist.

"So, are we finally going or do you need to bring another brother along?" Aoi asked, as she giggled.

"You _have_ to come with me." I whispered to Youichi.

_I wouldn't __last more than two minutes alone with this girl…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Natsume-sama!" Aoi beamed happily, as she hugged Natsume. He, Ruka, and Hotaru was standing in front of the Hyuuga Mansion, waiting for us.

"Hi, Hotaru," I greeted cheerfully, as I walked past Natsume. "You too, Ruka"

Natsume glanced at me. I knew coz I felt his crimson eyes pierce right through me with an exploring look.

I just kept on ignoring him. For some weird reason, I felt betrayed. Yeah, I know. I'm so silly. Natsume never promised me anything. I wasn't really expecting something from him either.

But I guess I was mad at him for kissing me, and asking me to be his girl…

He was engaged.

**E**-N-G-A-G-E-D.

He had a fiancé.

**F**-I-A-N-C-É.

So, an engaged person who's playing around with other girls, leaves you with… A TOTALLY STUPID, UNFATEFUL BASTARD!!!!

How could he do that to me? Ugh, to his fiancé, I mean.

Unless, the things he said to me, didn't mean a thing to him. Unless, he was just playing around. Unless, I was just his toy.

This fact somehow made me sad.

And. Extremely. Annoyed.

Ah well, back to reality.

"So, where are we going?" I asked them.

"On a trip," Ruka told me, while smiling.

"Who's the kid?" Natsume asked, referring to Youichi, but I just kept ignoring him. Youichi turned around.

"You're Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yeah. So?" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow.

"A player, huh? I now see why the idiot hates you."

_THANK YOU, YOUICHI_, my mind screamed in joy.

"And you are?" Natsume asked, completely unaffected. DARN HIM!

"Youichi. I am the idiot's cousin." He pointed at me.

"I'm not and idiot, You-Chan!"

"Stop calling me that" he bellowed. Huh? Looks like I found a way to annoy him.

"Not until you stop calling me an idiot…_You-Chan_."

"Ugh. FINE"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Um, Aoi-san, why did you call Hotaru _oneesan_?" I asked Aoi, as we were sitting in a black car on our way to, what Hotaru called _a place where money grows on the trees_.

Later when Hotaru was busy taking pictures of Youichi, Ruka told me that it was some kind of hotel in the mountains, where there were a lot of fun attractions, you could accomplish.

It sounded fun.

I would just wish that Natsume and his stupid _fiancé_ didn't have to come along as well.

"That's simple. She is my sister." Aoi answered.

I stared at her in horror.

"THEN- you're gonna marry your COUSIN?"

"Ah no, silly, Natsume's not my REAL cousin. I was adopted by Hotaru's parents, you see. I was raised as their child, but when I was eleven years old my real parents came and wanted me back. I didn't change my last name thought. I'm still Aoi Imai" She giggled. "-And soon I'm going to be Aoi Hyuuga."

Good lord. I am SO disgusted right now.

-

"We're here" Ruka exclaimed cheerfully. Hotaru immediately pushed the door open with dollar symbols in her eyes. I sweatdropped.

It really was a great hotel. I could see a lot of tourists, and an old man told me that there was about five minutes walk to the beach. I was starting to think, that it wasn't just a waste of time.

Even thought the drive was a living hell.

Ugh. My head is summing from all Aoi's blabbering. It would mostly be about her clothes, her rich friends, her rich parents, 'Natsume-sama', the wedding, her admirers, and 'Natsume-sama'. The talk was only paused, when she giggled or hugged Natsume – which she apparently did half of the time.

**I**. **A**M. **D**YING. **O**VER. **H**ERE.

"Why are you standing here with a dumb look on your face?" Youichi asked, as he kicked me.

"Am not" I snorted irritably.

"I forgot. You always look like that." He quickly turned around, and ran away.

"YOUICHI, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Double room." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Hunh?"

"We'll share," Ruka explained. "I figured-" Hotaru punched him. "Err, _Hotaru_ figured that it would be less expensive if we get tree double rooms, instead of a single room for everyone. Now we just have to distribute… err, us."

"Ruka and I will share a room." Hotaru said. Ruka blushed furiously, and suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"Then Mikan, would you like to share a room with Natsu-"

"NO!!" They were all staring at me.

"Um, what I meant to say was that… Youichi! I have to share a room with Youichi since he's a really scaredy cat, when it gets dark."

"Now you're referring to yourself, right?" Youichi snapped.

"Let's check our rooms out, then." Hotaru, followed by Ruka, Aoi and a sulking Youichi walked out of the door. I was about to tag along, when…

I felt a hand clutching my wrist.

"Oi, Polkadots. What's wrong with you?" He asked.

How could he ask something like that? Was he stupid?

"You didn't tell me, you were engaged."

"So? Who cares?"

"You were… just playing with my feelings, weren't you?" I said in a cold voice, as I glared at him.

"…"

"You're the biggest jerk, I've ever met!" I told him.

"Oi, liste-"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I was beginning to _tolerate_ you! I can't believe, I-"

"Hey, just listen to me!"

"NO, I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU, YOU FILTHY-"

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering why you didn't come!" Aoi interrupted, as she entered the room again, and quickly headed towards Natsume and hugged his arm tightly. Then she noticed the tension between us.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, of course not! I was just telling Natsume that I hope you guys will become very happy, once you get married!" I lied. Natsume frowned.

"Thank you so much, Mikan-san. I'll surely remember to invite you to the wedding!"

"Oh, I don't wanna be a bother." I said, with a fake smile. "Be sure not to invite too many girls. Natsume might get distracted, you know."

And with that I turned around and walked away.

-

I sobbed angrily. '**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?**' my mind kept screaming again and again.

I was sitting on my bed in the double room, hugging a pillow. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I just couldn't stop them.

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up from the pillow and saw Youichi standing beside me, with a worried expression on his cute, little face.

"I-I'm n-not."

"Yes you are. Is it because of that Natsume guy?"

I glanced at him through my tearful eyes.

"You-Chan… can I please hug you?"

"Is that a wish?" he said hopefully.

"No silly. I'm asking. You can just say no if I can't." Youichi stared at me for quite some time. Then he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Ok. But this is a onetime experience, so enjoy it." He said, and I embraced him tightly, as I cried all over him, like a waterfall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is awesome!" I chirped happily, as I gazed at the beautiful beach.

"Look, You-Chan! It's the sea!"

Youichi rolled his eyes in displease. "Do you think I am _blind_?"

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, as I closed my eyes and spread my arms.

"…"

"You-Chan, do like me!"

"Why would I?" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Because it feels like you're flying" I told him. "When I was little I always walked down to the beach, and closed my eyes like this. Then I held my arms like this." I showed him how.

"And what's the deeper meaning?"

"There is none."

"What? Then why are you doing it?" He asked in annoyance.

"It's fun. I feel relaxed, when I do it. Just standing like this, make all my worries disappear. When I feel the breeze on my face, and hear the sound of waives, I get extremely happy."

"That's ridiculous."

"Aw come on, You-Chan! Spread your wings and fly!"

"NO! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I just giggled, and took his hand in mine.

"Ugh, let go. Or else, everyone can see that I know you." Youichi groaned. I grinned widely.

"You know, I'm actually really happy you became my genie. I don't want any other than you, You-Chan. I love you very much."

"Ugh. D-don't say something like that!" He snapped, while blushing. I just smiled at him in reply.

"Why are you standing here, making yourself look stupid?" a voice suddenly asked. I turned around, and found myself looking directly at Hotaru and Ruka, who were also dressed in swimsuits.

"Hotaru and Ruka-pyon!" I welcomed them cheerfully.

"'_Pyon_'"? Ruka said, while sweatdropping.

"The lovebirds are here." Hotaru told us in an emotionless voice, while she was pointing some place behind me. I froze, but when I saw that Hotaru was glancing at me with a suspicious look on her face, I immediately returned to my original, happy expression.

Wouldn't want her to worry.

What she, of course, wasn't even considering.

"Everyone!" a giggling voice I only knew too well, reached my ears. I frowned once again.

Aoi was running towards us, waving with a charming smile on her beautiful face. Natsume was walking behind her, looking handsome in his black and red shorts, which was matching his hair and crimson eyes as well. Guess Aoi picked it.

Wait. Scratch the '_looking handsome'_ part. It's not like I thought he was handsome… not at all. Why would I? He's a jerk, and besides – it's the inside, that counts!

Girls would prefer a _gentleman_ anytime!

The word, which Natsume, fortunately, didn't even know what meant.

I chuckled a little.

Yeah, Natsume had just about as many emotions as a _spoon_.

I chuckled again. Then I realised that they were all looking at me – including Natsume and Aoi.

"Mikan, what are you laughing at?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Oh I just realised something silly." I gave him a bright smile, and grabbed Hotaru's hand. "Let's go swimming, Hotaru!"

"No."

"Oh Hotaru, come on!"

"No, I am going to sell my pictures," She said with an evil smirk. I paled.

"Uh, Hotaru… not the one you took of me, right?"

"If someone is willing to buy it, then yes."

"NO, IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!" I screamed.

"What kinda picture is it, Imai?" Natsume suddenly asked. I stared at her in horror.

"NO, DON'T TELL! Please Hotaru! I'll do any-" I begged in desperation.

"It is a picture of Mikan taking a shower."

"-thi- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG_, HOTARU!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow, as he smirked. He opened his mouth to say something…

"I'll buy it." A cheerful, yet familiar voice said. I turned around, and saw a tall guy with black, messy hair, and a black star under his right eye…

"Yo, Mi-Chan. Long times no see."

"TSUBASA-SEMPAI!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe you're here" I whined, as I hugged him like I always used to do.

"Mikan-san, who may this person be?" Aoi asked curiously. I beamed at Tsubasa and turned around to introduce him to the others.

"Tsubasa, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Tsubasa Andou. He was my sempai in middle school. I've learnt a lot from him."

"Mi-Chan, I'm actually still your sempai, aren't I?"

I gave him a big smile. Then I noticed that Natsume rolled his eyes, and looked displeased.

What the fuck was his problem??

Just then, Natsume _and_ Tsubasa decided to walk to my left, which means that they bumped into each other.

"Watch it." Natsume told Tsubasa in a cold voice.

"You know, half of Natsume-sama's hotness comes from his overwhelming confidence." Aoi told me, with stars sparkling in her eyes.

I'm so gonna puke.

"Natsume, don't speak to Tsubasa-sempai like that!" I snapped.

"I do what I want."

"He's older than you! Show some respect, if you even know what that means!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Polkadots."

"Stop calling me that, stupid bastard! You have no manners at all!"

"Then why don't ya just go to your lovely sempai, huh? It's not like I care." He said coldly, as he turned around to walk away.

"You big jerk! **I wish you would get hurt**!"

"… It is done." Youichi said in a whisper. I heard him, but at that moment I didn't really care. Besides, it's not like my wishes ever worked like they were supposed to, right? Youichi is actually not making my wishes come true. He just fulfils a little part of them, and that won't matter, **right**?

Tsubasa stared at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Aoi was giggling too.

"Well then, I'll be going" she said to me, and ran to Natsume.

I was about to walk away with Tsubasa, when I heard an annoying voice:

"By the way, Natsume told me you wear polkadotted panties, is that true?" Aoi said in a loud voice. I froze.

_Thank you, for telling the whole beach._

I HATED her. I HATED her _AND_ Natsume.

"Yeah, that's right. I guess someone like you would wear a thong? Aren't you too young for that?" I said, keeping the casual tone.

"You're never too young to wear a thong." She sniggered, as she laid her arms around Natsume's neck. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

-

"Well, wasn't that peachy?" Tsubasa said, amusement filling his eyes.

"Sorry about Natsume. He's such a jerk," I muttered.

"I would say that he's jealous."

"Huh? Why would he be that?" I asked, a little curious even though I was still mad.

"That's for ya to figure out, Mi-Chan. I'll be going, Misaki's waiting, and ya won't make her wait long, if ya wanna live." Tsubasa said, as he waved goodbye, and started running.

Yeah… I almost forgot. Tsubasa has a girlfriend named Misaki, and they've been together, like, forever.

Back in middle school everyone started saying their names: Tsubasa and Misaki. They never talked about Misaki OR Tsubasa. It was always _Tsubasa and Misaki_…

_Flashback_

"_Tsubasa-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai," I yelled, as I ran to hug him._

"_What's the matter, Mi-Chan?" Tsubasa asked in a gentle voice, when he saw the tears in the corner of my eyes._

"_Someone said that you can die of a broken heart, Tsubasa-sempai, is that true?" _

"_Why do ya wanna know – are ya in love or somethin'?" He asked curiously._

"_Yeah, I'm in love with Tsubasa-sempai," I giggled._

"_Really? Why's that?"_

"_Because Tsubasa-sempai is very funny"_

"_Mi-Chan let me teach ya a thing 'bout love. It's not that simple. When ya love someone, ya wanna be with him or her, ya wanna hug and kiss the person, and never let go. Ya wanna become ONE with that person. That's the feeling ya get, Mi-Chan."_

"_That's so gross!"_

"_Guess ya didn't love me like that, huh? Ya have to wait for your special someone, who ya'll feel like that with. Ok?"_

"_Ok."_

_We then sat side by side under the big tree, just listening to the sound of the wind._

"_Um,__ Tsubasa-sempai?" I called. "How come you know so much about love?"_

"_Simple." He responded. "Coz I'm already in love with Misaki."_

"_Does she know?"_

"_Yeah," He replied with a little smile on his face. "She does."_

"_But she loves you too, right?" I asked in concern._

"_Yeah, why do ya ask?"_

"_So that Tsubasa-sempai won't die of a broken heart" I said._

"_Mi-Chan, ya don't die, just coz of a broken heart."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No. It'll just feel that way. Even thought ya won't die, it'll feel like ya do. Like everything inside of ya is wrecked, and ya'll think that ya'll never be happy again."_

"_That's so awful! If you will feel like that, then I don't want to fall in love!"_

"_Mi-Chan, that's not somethin' ya can decide. It'll just happen, without ya even noticing it."_

"_But what if he breaks my heart?"_

"_Yeah. But ya know what, Mi-Chan? That only happens if your love's real. And if it is… then ya're very, very lucky."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That's for ya to find out." He said with a smile. "I'll be going now, Mi-Chan. Catch ya later." And with that, he walked away to find Misaki._

_End of flashback_

Wonder why I came to think of _that_.

Then I noticed that it was already pretty dark outside. Guess, I'll go take a bath to cool my head.

-

"IS SOMEONE IN THERE?" I bellowed, standing in front of me and Youichi's private bathroom.

I soon became tired of yelling through a closed door. So I threw it open and stepped inside.

"It was open!" I chirped, and dodged hurriedly. The soap bounced off the wall over my head and left a wet, soapy trail on the way down.

Youichi was glaring at me through the glass panel of the shower stall, his bare arm hanging out through the door.

"No, it was not."

"Oh well, it is now. Hey, you're naked!"

Youichi threw me a nasty glare, and slammed the sliding panel closed.

"You sure are a genius." He said sarcastically.

-  
I sat on my bed, waiting for Youichi to finish his bath.

"He sure takes a long time," I muttered. A split second later someone throw the door to our room open.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon" I greeted.

"Hurry up!" he yelled, looking terrified.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"IT'S NATSUME! HE'S HURT, MIKAN! HE WON'T WAKE UP!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **TO BE CONTINUED** --

- 

Me: OHmygosh. Natsume's hurt! What will Mikan do?

Natsume: Since it's her fault anyway, you might as well let her suffer 'Evil smirk'

Me: NO WAY, NATSUME! THAT'S SO INHUMANE!

Aoi: I wanna say something as well!

Me: You just did, DUH. So butt off!

Hotaru: Ruka, give me back my Baka gun. I need it now.

Ruka: No.

Mikan: I WILL NOT SUFFER BECAUSE OF A STUPID JERK!

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from chapter seven: **OUR FUN TRIP PART 2**

"_NATSUME-SAMA__" Aoi cried, as she hugged his lifeless body. "NO, NATSUME-SAMA, WAKE UP! WE ARE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET! NATSUME-SAMA"_

_I looked at them, as I felt my heart scream in pain._

"_OH, THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!" I shouted, wanting to cry._

"_Of course, it's not your fault, Mikan. How can you say that?" Ruka gasped. I bit my lip. Is really __**was**__ my fault. He just didn't know that._

_I didn't notice that Hotaru was staring at me, watching my expression. My eyes watered once again._

_Please, Natsume. Please __open your eyes!_

-

(A/N: **Aoi** was _supposed_ to be Natsume's sister (like she is in the manga), but I changed that fact as well as her appearance and personality, since I figured it would be more fun that way. 'Grinning')

-

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 5:**

**tinkerbellie**

**tunaness**

**Nephie-Chan**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**Mawam**

**-chilly07-**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**ladalada**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Soulofpurity**

**flame-cherry**

**RaNma11**

**Leenstarz**


	7. Our fun trip part 2

Me: Here we go again.

Ruka: Where is my bunny??

Me: In your face. DUH.

Ruka: What? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

_I sat on my bed, waiting for Youichi to finish his bath._

"_He sure takes a long time," I muttered. A split second later someone throw the door to our room open._

"_Hey, Ruka-pyon" I greeted._

"_Hurry up!" he yelled, looking terrified._

"_Huh? What's wrong?"_

"_IT'S NATSUME! HE'S HURT, MIKAN! HE WON'T WAKE UP!!"_

-

-

Wish seven: **OUR FUN TRIP PART 2**

"What? But how?" I yelled, as Ruka grabbed my hand, and started running.

"We don't know! Just come along!"

My heart was beating so fast in my chest, that it felt like it was going to explode. Ruka stopped, and wrapped a door up, and I hurried inside.

I found myself standing in a little room with white walls and a large bed in the middle. Aoi and Hotaru were standing beside it, looking at me with worried looks on their faces. My eyes wandered to the person in the bed…

It was Natsume. He was unconscious; his attractive crimson orbs were closed, his eyebrows twitching, his mouth grumbling in pain. He was just…

Just _lying_ there, looking pale and hurt, as bandage covered parts of his raven hair.

"NATSUME-SAMA" Aoi cried, as she broke down and hugged his lifeless body. "NO, NATSUME-SAMA, WAKE UP! WE ARE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET! NATSUME-SAMA"

I looked at them, as I felt my heart scream in pain.

"OH, THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!" I shouted, wanting to cry.

"Of course, it's not your fault, Mikan. How can you say that?" Ruka gasped. I bit my lip. Is really was my fault. He just didn't know.

I did not notice that Hotaru was staring at me, watching my expression carefully.

My eyes watered once again.

_Please, Natsume. Please open your eyes!_

-

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "But we really can't figure out, what's wrong with him. You will just have to wait and see if he wakes up."

"_IF_?? WHAT TO YOU MEAN _IF_ HE WAKES UP?" Aoi screamed hysterically, but I didn't tell her to shut up. This time, I finally understood her feelings.

What was I supposed to do if he didn't wake up? It would be like… like I was the one who killed him, God damnit!! But that's not all…

I _want_ Natsume to wake up… even if he teases me, even if he is engaged, and a pervert. I _want_ him to look at me with an arrogant smirk, saying something like: "What's up, Polkadots. Getting mute, are we?"

Just the thought about it almost made me cry.

"Ruka-pyon, I don't understand this! What happened?" I asked, as I turned to look at him.

"I honestly don't know. One moment, he said that he was going somewhere, next, I heard this loud thump and ran to where the sound came from…"

"At that time Hyuuga was already unconscious, and he was wounded. Do not ask me why." Hotaru told me, as I opened my mouth to ask how it happened…

"This is unforgivable!" Aoi screamed, as she slammed her hand on the wall. "Who could do something like this to poor Natsume-sama?"

I closed my eyes. _Someone like me, I guess._

"I CANNOT TAKE THIS!" Aoi whined, tears floating from her big, violet eyes. "I won't come back until Natsume-sama wakes up!" She exclaimed, and ran out of the room.

It became very silent.

"Aren't you going to see if she is alright?" I asked Hotaru, trying to keep my usual voice.

"…" She replied.

"Let's go, Hotaru." Ruka said in a trembling voice, as he took Hotaru's hand. She didn't push him away thought; instead she followed him through the door, and just before she closed it, she looked at me and said:

"Be sure to wake him up, Mikan."

Why did she say that? Did she know about Youichi, and my wishes? No, that couldn't be. I looked up, as someone stepped into the room.

"Youichi…" I whispered. He was the one person, I didn't want to see right now. I was really mad at him.

"How could you do this?" I screamed at him, while I pointed at Natsume.

"It was you who wished for it. I was just making it come true." He replied in a calm voice.

"BUT WHY, YOUICHI? ARE YOU A MANIAC? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED NATSUME TO GET HURT?!"

"You should not have wished it, then. How stupid of you to wish for something, that you do not want to happen."

I blinked angrily, as tears blurred my vision.

"You are so strange. Who would act like this just because someone you are to hate gets harmed?" Youichi asked.

I didn't reply. He stared at me.

"Or is it because… you do not actually hate him? Do you in fact… like him?"

"NO! No, that's not it, Youichi. My heart hurts, don't you understand? This is my fault. It doesn't matter who this happened to – _I _was the one who wished it. It's my entire fault, Youichi!"

"You're right. But no need to get all dramatic about it"

"YOUICHI!"

"Polka…"

I turned around to look at Natsume's pale face. His eyebrows were twitching in pain.

_Did he just call out my name?_

Err, well… My nickname, at least. Was it just my imagination?

"Polkadots…" Natsume mumbled again.

Youichi raised an eyebrow, as he glanced at Natsume. I walked to the bed. He really _did_ say my name. Natsume, why? Why did you say my name?

"I don't understand this, Youichi." I said, as my voice trembled.

"That is because you happen to be unintelligent. Now, go to his side. He is calling you."

I did as he told me to.

Natsume was sweating and moaning, as he tossed his head around in the bed. I carefully held his hand in mine, and felt how burning hot it was.

"It's ok, Natsume. It's ok now." I whispered, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

In that moment, his breath suddenly became steadier, and I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"Polkadots" Natsume said.

"You-Chan," I whispered. He glanced at me. "Please, make Natsume wake up. **I wish he would wake up**."

"… It is done." Youichi said, as he closed his eyes to make my wish come true.

I sighed in relief.

In that moment, like they knew he would wake up, Ruka, Hotaru, and Aoi entered the room again. I quickly let go of Natsume's hand and stood up beside the bed. Youichi walked out of the door.

"Is he awake?" Ruka asked. I shook my head.

"But he will be soon, isn't that right, Mikan?" Hotaru said, looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded.

"MY NATSUME-SAMA WILL WAKE UP?" Aoi whined. She immediately began to fix her messy hair. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Hotaru just let out a heavy groan, when she saw her stepsister's actions.

"How come you know he'll wake up _now_, Mikan?" Ruka asked curiously. His eyes still fixed on Natsume.

"I… just do"

"You are not hiding anything, are you?" Hotaru asked, pointing at me with her Baka gun. I sweatdropped.

"Oi," a cool voice suddenly said, stunning us.

Natsume was sitting in his bed, totally awake. He even looked extremely annoyed.

"Could you guys shut up? You're giving me a headache."

"NATSUME" Ruka screamed, as he punched Natsume's back in some kinda friendly gesture.

"NATSUME-SAMA" Aoi screamed at the same time, and embraced him as she giggled.

Hotaru just gave a little sigh in relief.

I cried.

Yeah, I know. I'm so pathetic. What was I crying for? Guess I was happy and relieved at the same time. Ugh. I was HAPPY that he was awake? Ah well, doesn't matter. I cried anyway.

Tears were running down my cheeks, even thought I didn't make a sound. I just stood there. My eyes fixed on Natsume.

Natsume was awake!

Hewasawakehewasawakehewasawakehewasawakehewasawakehewasawakehewasawake!!

He then looked at me, and our eyes met.

"You. Go bring me some water," he demanded Aoi, who instantly ran to fulfil his wish. He turned his gaze to Ruka and Hotaru, who were still standing in the room, Ruka looking really relieved, and Hotaru still as emotionless as ever.

"Get out" Natsume told them. Ruka smirked at him, as he wrapped his arm around Hotaru's shoulder, which was pushed away almost immediately.

They left. I somehow couldn't make myself meet Natsume's gaze, and I just kept on crying silently.

"I-I'm so sorry, Natsume. I r-really didn't mean what I said about you g-getting h-h-hurt." I sobbed.

"Shush, Polkadots." He said in a calm voice. I opened my mouth to apologize once again, still feeling truly bad about what happened.

Before I could say a thing, Natsume grabbed my hand and pulled me into an embrace.

I didn't really have the urge to push him away. Besides, I was so happy that he was awake; I couldn't get mad at him right now.

So I just kept crying on his chest for a long time, while he held me in his arms, and stroke my hair gently.

"I'm so happy that you woke up, Natsume. Please, don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

"You're such an idiot." He exclaimed. "Who said you could worry about me?"

"So, you're not mad at me for saying those mean things?"

"No."

"Not even one tiny whiny bit?"

"Oi, what part of 'no' is it that you don't understand?" He grunted, as he pulled me closer. Ugh. Now I'm starting to feel comfortable.

_Somehow… being in the arms of Natsume made me feel really… save._

"I really am… sorry," I murmured softly. I felt his breath on my ear…

"Polkadots" He whispered.

"What? Pervert" I countered, as I pushed him away from me.

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Stupid"

"Freak''

"Little Girl"

"Jerk"

"Pigtails"

"Bastard"

"Klutz"

"Err… uh…"

"Already running out of names, huh, _strawberries_?"

"Natsume, stop looking at my underwear, you pervert!" I whispered angrily, and tried to punch him in silence, so that the others wouldn't hear me.

"Is this how you treat an injured? I thought you were _oh so happy_ that I woke up." He smirked.

"Ugh. Remind me never to tell you _anything_." I groaned, as he rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Whatever, Polkadots. A little embarrassed about the truth, are we?"

"_Wha _- What TRUTH?"

"Don't play dumb, stupid. I know. I've known for a long time now…"

"W-What are you talking about?"

I looked into his serious crimson orbs. His eyes met mine.

"That you're wearing striped panties today."

I stopped breathing.

Dear Kami-sama, if I didn't kill this guy now, I was SO going to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the week was almost gone in an inch. The hotel in the mountains was so big, and the attractions so many, that we had to hurry if we wanted to attempt just half of them.

We were out in the hotel shops one day, Me, Youichi, and Hotaru. Well, not so much Hotaru and Youichi. She kept wandering off every time something shiny caught her eye, and Youichi was sulking non stop.

Natsume and Ruka spend most of their time in the hotels casino, where they were winning money and losing them again. Aoi was usually with them as some kinda dumb ornament.

All evening, they kept bragging about how much they won. Until Hotaru was so pissed of, that she walked down to the casino and won twice as much as Natsume and Ruka, in about half an hour.

That made them shut up.

As for me, I was in the restaurant almost all my free time. Yeah, I know, I'm such a pig. But if you saw the food for yourself, you would think otherwise! It was so delicious; I just had to eat it all the time.

Youichi even found me eating strawberry cake in the bathtub while watching TV through the open door.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he yelled, covering his eyes.

"That's a good question." I answered, smiling in comfort.

_Dear Kami-sama. This is the best vacation I have been on__, ever. I like every single one of my friends, with their weird hobbies, twisted personalities and all._

I actually found myself smiling gently at Aoi's giggling; having serious laughing attacks with Ruka, hugging Youichi and Hotaru, even thought he would yell at me and Hotaru would shoot me with her upgraded Baka gun, which she is quite fond of at the time being.

And then there's Natsume. I haven't talked to him, since his accident. It's like, too embarrassing. I don't think I can talk normally to him ever again.

Makes me a little sad thought.

-

Now, this was one beautiful sunset. The down going sun was colouring the sky – pink, purple, blue… I was standing on the beach, the last day before we were leaving.

I'm so gonna miss this place.

I sighed, as I closed my eyes and spread my arms, like I tried to teach Youichi before.

The thought made me giggle a little, as I breathed in the salty air and listened to the sound of the sea.

It became dark around me, and I opened my eyes to gaze at the sky.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" a familiar voice said. I didn't even bother to glance at him.

"Err… stars, I guess."

Natsume (Yes, it's him) then stepped closer to me, as he lift his attractive crimson orbs to look at the shining stars together with me.

Scratch 'attractive'. That's so cliché.

"What do you need?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing"

"Then why are you here?" I turned to look at him, surprised of his words.

"No reason."

I let out a heavy sigh. Of course. That jerk never needed a reason for anything. He just did it.

Thought I still didn't feel like talking to him after my stupid outburst six days ago.

"Oi, are you embarrassed?" he suddenly asked, taking me completely off guard.

"I – _What_?"

"Are you embarrassed? About the things you said to me, when I woke up?"

Ugh. He saw right through me.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I groaned, still didn't want to meet his gaze.

"Are you embarrassed too?" I asked him.

He smirked at me. "Just who are you talking to?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"But you called my name in your sleep" I told Natsume with a smile. He looked at little shocked, but recovered quickly.

"So it really _was_ you," Natsume said, his fangs covering his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You told me, everything would be ok. And you held my hand." He looked at me with a smirk. I blushed furiously.

"S-so what about it? Are you mad at me? Well, excuse me for caring about you!"

He stared at me. I stared at him, and then I covered my mouth with my hand – wanting to erase what I just said.

I DO NOT care about him. Ugh. Then why did I just say that I did? Was I really telling the truth?  
Did I… **did I care about Natsume?**

I didn't have time to think it over; coz not more than an instant later, Natsume held my chin as his crimson orbs met my auburn ones.

He then kissed me. AGAIN. Ugh. Why is this always happening?

I pushed him a little, waiting for him to react. No reaction came, whatsoever.

ARGH.

"Stop, Natsume" I gasped. "Natsu-_mm_" the rest of my protests slowly drowned, as he kissed me yet again.

Natsume's grip around me tightened, as I struggled to get out of it.

"N-Natsume, let go of me, you maniac" I wheezed, as I gasped for air.

"No" Natsume said. That NERVE. His lips then rested on mine once again. I felt Natsume's hand wandering up under my shirt.

**T**HIS **I**SN'T **H**APPENING.

The kiss deepened. He placed his tongue in my mouth. SOMEONE HELP ME, I'M IN GREAT DANGER! GREAT DANGER, I SAY!!

I was seriously melting in his arms. _Fine_. I give up. But only this one time.

I calmed down, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and returning the kiss. After quite some time, I started to feel really embarrassed. This kiss was just too passionate! I mean Natsume and I are not even together. It's not like I even like him or anything.

We broke the kiss. I was blushing thousand shades of red. He noticed it and smirked at me.

"What?" I snapped, still breathing real hard. "You think humility is funny, do you?" Natsume didn't reply. His lips found its way to my neck instead. I bit my lower lip – NOT wanting to moan.

"Y-you son of a-"I puffed, as my hands unintentionally grabbed his arms in a tight clasp. He smirked into my neck.

"Yeah," Natsume whispered. "I think humility is really funny."

I roared and pushed him hard. "You always think you can have it your way, don't you?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk. "At least I got what I wanted from you." I blushed, as I got his point.

"You kissed me back, Polkadots" he stated.

YES, I KNOW THAT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

"**ARGH!** Whatever! I'm going to bed." I growled, turning around to walk away.

Now what happened? Yes, I felt a hand clutching my wrist, and a cold voice saying: "You're not going anywhere, little girl."

"What _is_ it?"

"Oi, will you stop being so sensitive already?" Natsume said annoyed. I was about to yell at him, but then I just sighed, and met his crimson orbs.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I apologized.

**S**ilence…

"Natsume, try to close your eyes and spread your arms." I told him, as I did it myself. "Then it'll feel like you're flying."

I heard him smirk (if that's possible Oo)

Natsume then pushed me down on the sand. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. He lay down beside me.

After a while I started shivering.

"What's up?" He asked.

"IT'S FREAKING COLD" I explained in a loud voice.

I then felt Natsume's chest against my back.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Sleep"

"What? Natsume–"

He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Sleep" he repeated.

"Ugh. Fine" I murmured. No use discussing with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on, already" I said to Youichi. He looked at me with a dull look, as he was lying on the bed in our hotel room. "You-Chan, we're going home now. Come ON"

He ignored me.

"You-Chan, if you won't come, then I guess you can never go back to where you came from, since I'll be gone, and then you cannot make my wishes come true."

That fact, made him move.

-

"Well then, see ya, everyone!" I beamed. Ruka had stopped the car in front of my apartment. I waved at them, as Youichi just rolled his eyes and walked to the house.

"Wait, Mikan. I will be coming with you." Hotaru suddenly said, as she stood in front of me. The car was already out of sight. I grinned.

"Ok Hotaru."

Youichi had fallen asleep on the couch, looking cute with that sleeping face of his. Ok, I knew what kinda devil that was hiding behind the charming appearance.

I couldn't help but smile yet again. Hotaru really seemed to be my friend now.

I heard a clicking sound behind my back. It was not the sound of a camera.

I turned around, just to find Hotaru pointing at me with her upgraded Baka gun.

"Hotaru, what're you-"

"It is about time you tell me _exactly_ what this is about. Who that boy is. And what this has to do with Hyuuga." She said in a cold voice.

_Ugh_. Exposed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **TO BE CONTINUED** --

- 

Me: HOTARU KNOWS!!!

Natsume: Would you shut up? I'm injured here!

Mikan: So what?

Ruka: Now where is my bunny?

Me: No shit, genius. 'Rolling my eyes'

Youichi: The bunny just happened to be right in front of your very own nose.

Mikan: Hey, how come You-Chan speaks like that?

Me: I want him to.

Mikan: That's so weird!!

Ruka: I don't see my bunny anywhere…

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from chapter eight: **SINGING IS A TALENT**

"_What? A CONCERT?" I exclaimed._

"_Stop shouting, Baka." Hotaru snorted, as she punched me. _

"_But I don't understand… What does this have to do with me?"_

_Hotaru then smirked evilly._

-

(A/N: Wahaha! Who's going to sing? Who's going to sing, huh?)

-

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 6:**

**RaNma11**

**Arahi Sakura**

**ibleed4u**

**tinkerbellie**

**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**

**ladalada**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**Leenstarz**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**flame-cherry**

**kirei31**


	8. Singing is a talent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, neither do I own the song _Keep holding on_ by Avril Lavigne.

**Authors note:** Yeah, I just wanna say that I adore you guys. I don't think you can even imagine how happy those reviews make me. My mum asked me if I had a crush or something, because I was so happy all the time… "Yes, I am in love with my reviewers" I told her, making her stare at me looking really dumb. Bwahaha. Ah well, the thingy is that I get EXTREMELY HAPPY when you guys put a review. So… if you read my story and like it, don't think that it won't matter if you put a review or not. IT MATTERS BIG TIME!!  
For me. That is. (O.o)

Over and out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_It is about time you tell me exactly__ what this is about; who that boy is. And what this has to do with Hyuuga." She said in a cold voice._

_Ugh. Exposed._

-

-

Wish eight: **SINGING IS A TALENT**

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about?" I tried, with no luck. Hotaru shot me with the Baka gun.

"Don't try to fool me, Mikan. You are really bad at lying."

"Just tell her, hag. She'll know sooner or later anyway," Youichi said, suddenly sitting awake on the couch.

"But, YOU-CHAN"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" He snapped annoyed. Hotaru lowered her Baka gun. She stared at Youichi, guess she had already given up on me.

"I am a genie." Youichi told her in a calm voice.

"So?"

"_So_, I was sent to help the idiot make Hyuuga pay for humiliating her."

"By God?"

"Yes, by Kami-sama. I will leave as soon as the lesson is taught." He closed his eyes, as if showing that he was finished talking. I stood up and walked to Hotaru.

"Um, Hotaru, don't get angry, I-"

**B**ANG **B**ANG **B**ANG

"Hotaru, you're so mean" I whined, again on the floor.

"That's what you get for lying." She said. I sighed, as I rubbed my mistreated head.

"So, um, what will you do now, Hotaru?" I asked her.

"C'mon, Baka. I shall offer you my help."

"Hunh?"

Hotaru's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Yes?... Of course. Tomorrow?... Oh, I have a great idea; it will not be a problem at all, Narumi-sensei."

She hung up.

"What was_ that_ about?" I asked curiously.

"I am doing this for your sake, Mikan" she said in a serious voice. Ow, HOTARU LIKES ME!!

"There will be a concert on the school tomorrow." She continued.

"What? A CONCERT?" I exclaimed.

"Stop shouting, Baka" Hotaru snorted, as she punched me.

"But I don't understand… What does this have to do with me?"

Hotaru then smirked evilly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rain was hammering down. I could hear the dump sound of the raindrops, when they landed on the big, black hall, behind the stage, I was currently sitting in.

And I could hear people. Lots and lost of people gathering in the big area in front of the stage. I gulped.

**H**ow. **T**he. **H**ell. **D**id. **T**his. **H**appen?

Oh, yeah, it's Hotaru's fault.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I'M GOING TO SING?"_

"_Yes, you are going to apply that loud voice of yours as something useful, for the first time in your life," Hotaru said with an evil smirk on her face._

_Ugh, in these kinda situations it really showed that Hotaru was Natsume's cousin. Poor Ruka._

_She pointed at me with the Baka gun for the second time this evening. "So, will you do it or not?" _

_I sweatdropped. It's not like I could choose NOT to now…_

"_But, Hotaru, I really don't understand what this has to do with you helping me with Natsume?"_

"_He said that you were an idiot." Hotaru gazed at me. Natsume's such a jerk… But that is not something new._

"_So? He says that all the time."_

"_And, he said that you were not good at anything. At. All," stated she. I stared at her. WHAT IN THE 'EFFIN HELL? WAS THE NATSUME IDIOT BLOODY RETARDED??_

"_I AM GOOD AT A LOT OF THINGS!" I yelled._

"_Like?"_

"_Err… I'm good at cooking."_

"_Mikan, my kitchen will never be the same again, after you used it, and the food tasted like lubricate." (Oil? What the fuck:P)_

"_Then… I can draw!"_

"_Yes, your drawing of the little pink bunny on picnic is very talented."_

"_Um, I can nurse people!"_

"_A cat can too."_

"_I-I CAN READ!!"_

"_Most people can."_

"_AARGH, HOTARU!"_

"_You can sing, Mikan. Even thought it is not the voice of an angel, it is not that bad, and I want you to show Hyuuga that."_

"_H-Hotaru…" I sobbed. She was SO sweet._

"_-And I promised Narumi-sensei that you would sing to the concert, since I get 2000 rabbits as payment."_

_SHE WAS SO EVIL!!_

"_Fine. I get it," I groaned. "Youichi! (He woke up, and yawned lazily) __**I wish that I could show Natsume that I can sing**__!"_

"… _It is done."_

_End of flashback_

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Natsume suddenly said, standing behind me. I turned to look at him, with a bright smile on my face.

"I'm going to sing!"

"Ugh, Polkadots, are you serious?"

"What? Don't think I can sing, do you? (He shook his head) Well, you're WRONG! I'll teach you"

"Hn? You'll teach _me_, little girl?" he said with a smirk.

"Don't get all cocky" I exclaimed. "I will show you that I'm capable of doing this!" I walked away, but stopped.

"Be sure to watch, Natsume," I told him, while blushing but he didn't see, since my back was facing him.

"Yeah. I will."

Little did any of us know that someone was watching, our every move with great interest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is Yuu. He is the manager for all the artists." Hotaru told me, as a guy with blond hair, glasses, and kind eyes smiled at me.

"Hello Sakura-san," he said.

"Oh, no need to be so formal. Just call me Mikan," I laughed as I squeezed his hand.

I looked around, and saw that Natsume stood, his back facing me, and talked to a guy I had never seen before. The guy stopped speaking, as he noticed that I was staring at me.

He gave me a little smile that somehow scared me, even thought I blushed and looked away. He was indeed very handsome with the dark hair and his grey eyes.

"MI-CHAN" a noisy voice yelled, getting everyone's attention. Tsubasa was standing in the doorway, smiling widely at me.

"Tsubasa-sempai, what are you doing here?" I grinned, as he hugged me.

"I'm here to see ya sing, of course. I always knew ya was good at that, Mi-Chan. Ya were always so sweet when ya sang back in middle school and-"

"Was she really?" an arrogant voice interrupted, glaring at Tsubasa-sempai with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, she was such a sugary littl' angel, weren't ya, Mi-Chan?" Tsubasa answered, ruffling my hair, as I smiled brightly at him, making Natsume roll his eyes. (Yeah, it's him who's talking)

"Like that idiot could sing." He said. "Even when she talks, she sounds like a strangled pig."

"Natsume, you idiot" I bellowed, trying to punch him, as he sidestepped just in time.

"So your name's Natsume, eh? Jealous, coz Mi-Chan likes me better than ya?" Tsubasa asked, amusement filling his eyes.

"As if" Natsume said in a cold voice, turning around and walking away. I noticed that the guy with the dark hair had followed the little show with great interest. He sends me one final glare before going after Natsume. I snorted angrily.

"Natsume, you jerk!"

"Mikan-san, it's your turn now," Yuu told me, and I froze.

I. Am. So. Not. Ready.

-

"Normally, I'd be ok with this because you'd be doing the stupid, dangerous thing, but since _I'm_ doing the stupid, dangerous thing, I'm not ok with it anymore." I told Tsubasa, with a nervous gaze at the crowd.

"Ya'll be just fine, silly. Now go in there and show 'em." he said with a trusting smile, as he pushed me lightly. Ugh. I was now standing on the stage, I WAS STANDING ON THE STAGE.

Now Mikan, calm down. There's no one who's looking at you. Just relax.

Someone called out my name from a speaker, and the huge crowd started to scream and whistle.

_There'snoonewho'slookingatyouthere'snoonewho'slookingatyouthere'snoonewho'slookingatyou_

I was about to scream and run away, when I saw him.

He was standing pretty much in the backend of the hall, looking as bored as ever. His right arm was leaning against the wall, while the other one was one his hips. His raven coloured bangs (Yes, it is not FANGS, I'm sorry for last chapter) covering his forehead in a cool way.

His crimson eyes were fixed on the stage. No. They were fixed on me. He was looking at _me_. Waiting for me to show him… I suddenly turned away from him and gave the crowd a bright smile.

_I'll show you, Natsume._

"Hey, there! Is everyone ready for my song?" I bellowed, as the cheers got higher. "Then I'll give it to you!"

I looked at Natsume one last time, before closing my eyes, listening to the music.

I started to sing:

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

I signed in relief, when the song ended, and the crowd began to cheer. Guess, I did well. Guess, I did really well.

I smiled.

"WE LOVE YOU, MIKAN" Ruka yelled, as he waived at me like he was some kinda crazy fan. Youichi was standing beside him, rolling his eyes, while pouting cutely.

I knew that Hotaru was waiting for me backstage, since she dislikes huge masses.

My smile abruptly disappeared.

Natsume wasn't there! I searched the whole hall with my eyes, but he was nowhere to be found.

THAT JERK! Did he just LEAVE in the middle of my performance??

-

"Mikan," Hotaru called out. I looked at her, pushing away my killer thoughts about Natsume.

"Yes?"

"Is it about Natsume? He wasn't there, was he?"

**DAMN**. This woman is looking right through me!

"I- it was because of him, I did this. Why didn't he even watch it till the end?" I asked in an angry voice. Hotaru stared at me with an emotionless look on her pale face.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

In that moment, Ruka, Yuu, and Natsume entered the room.

"That was SO awesome, Mikan. I never thought you could actually sing like that," Yuu told me in an enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah! Who knew?" Ruka agreed.

"Who knew Polkadots could sing at all?" stated Natsume in disbelief as he rolled his eyes at the others enthusiasm.

"Ugh. Don't talk like you know. You weren't even there!" I snapped at Natsume in an annoyed voice. He stared at me.

"You noticed?"

I blushed slightly, and looked anywhere but at him. "Yeah, so what? It doesn't matter anyway."

I turned around, and hurried out of the room, before anyone could react.

-

Ugh. "I HATE him," I sad to no one in particular, as I stamped my food on the ground, already socking wet from the rain that was pouring down. It had been raining all day. But that was just fine. It fitted with my terrible mood.

"You really are an idiot, do you know that?" a voice said. I quickly turned around just to see Youichi who gazed at me with a: _what's-your-problem_ look on his face.

"I am NOT an idiot, Youichi" I groaned, as I sniffed at him angrily. He stepped closer to me.

"Is it because of Hyuuga? Are you sad because he did not see the show?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because you like him"

"No, I HATE him."

WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP MISUNDERSTANDING THIS IMPORTANT FACT??

"NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled.

He sighed, as he walked away.

I stamped my food again, which caused that I got even wetter, since the water from the puddle I stamped in, splashed out on my clothes.

_Ugh, Now I feel like crying._

"You are a true idiot, are you aware of that?" another voice said, causing me to trip and collapse on the watery ground.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT, HOTARU" I yelled, as I lifted my gaze just to find myself meeting a pair of emotionless lavender eyes.

"If was stupid of you to leave like that."

"THIS IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM! WOULD YOU PLEASE GO AWAY?" I bellowed with an ear-splitting voice. She send me one last death glare, and walked away, leaving me alone in the rain.

I rolled around, so that my back was facing the ground. I looked at the sky, as I felt the raindrops against my muddy face.

I couldn't even understand this, myself. What was I so angry about? Yeah, sure, I wanted Natsume to watch me sing, since that was to show him, that I was really great and talented, and didn't need his help or advice at all!

Actually, I wanted to teach him that his PRECENCE itself was NOT needed.

I sighed.

"Oh hell," I whispered.

"You really are an idiot." A third voice said. That was when I snapped.

"SO WHAT ABOUT IT? I KNOW, OKAY? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M SO DUMB THAT I DIDN'T NOTICE HOW STUPID I AM, OKAY? TO THINK THAT THERE WAS ACTUALLY SOMETHING I WAS GOOD AT, NO, OF COURSE THERE'S NOT! MIKAN SAKURA, GOOD AT SOMETHING? GIVE ME A BREAK, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING, RIGHT? SO WHAT? I DON'T CARE. I DON'T CARE IF ALL OF YOU THINKS I'M AN IDIOT, BUT COULD EVERYONE JUST STOP TELLING ME, ALREADY??"

Silence…

I breathed out heavily, while pouting in anger, still on the ground.

The person stepped closer to me, while he grasped my arm, and pulled me up. "So your name is Mikan, eh?" I faced him and gasped.

It was the guy who was talking to Natsume, I realised. The guy with the creepy smile…

I suddenly forgot about that. His face was very close to mine. Very, very close.

I PRETTY BOY IS THIS CLOSE TO ME, OHMYGOD…

ARGH, he saw me lying in a fucking puddle, for Christ's sake! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM HUMMILIATION!!

"Oi," a cold voice interrupted.

Ugh. My hero just HAD to be Natsume, huh?

He stood in front of us, looking really irritated. No. Not irritated. _Furious_. I've never seen his crimson eyes burn in anger like this before.

"N-Natsu-"

"What the hell are you doing?" he interrupted in an icy voice. I became afraid of him. His eyes were so cold, and his face showing nothing but pure anger.

"My, my, my, Natsume. You're scaring Mikan," the guy with the dark hair said, tightening his grip on my arm. Natsume's gaze turned to me.

"Get over here, Polkadots," he ordered. I couldn't move. Somehow, I didn't wanna be with him right now.

"POLKADOTS" he yelled, making me blink.

"Not when you're so angry" I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I said: Not when you're so angry."

We stared at each other. Then, Natsume sighed.

"I'm not angry," he said, trying to control his temper. "Now, would you please get over here?"

I was seriously shocked. Natsume has never asked anything of me, adding a _'please'_. I was so stunned, that I without hesitation struggled out of the dark haired guys grip and walked to Natsume's side. We looked at each other, until the other guy interrupted.

"I see you got her where you want her, huh?"

Natsume froze, turning his fiery orbs to the guy.

"Shut up" he replied coldly. The guy smiled, and looked at me.

"Mikan, are you really happy by Natsume's side? If you choose him, you'll be living in the dark forever, you know." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Um, what are you talking about, and who are you?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is Kaito, I'm a friend of Natsume," he said with a smile. I stared at him in disbelief.

I may be dense and naive, but I knew _one_ thing…

He was NOT Natsume's friend.

I suddenly felt Natsume's hand in mine. He held it in a tight grip, making me a little choked. When I saw his expression, I became even more stunned.

His face was showing hate, pain and… sadness? I couldn't quite figure the last expression.

"Well, I will be taking my leave. But I'm sure I'll see you again, Mikan Sakura," Kaito said, surprising me so much that I didn't respond. With that mysterious farewell, he walked away without looking back.

"Are you alright, Natsume?" I asked silently, afraid that he would get angry again if I was too loud.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he grunted.

"Well, that's good then."

"Hn"

"Who was that guy, anyway?" I asked. "And what does he want from me?" Natsume then pulled me in front of him, making me meet him face to face.

"Don't ever go near him, do you hear me?"

"Why would I listen to you?" I snapped, angry that he would never tell me anything.

"LISTEN, Polkadots. Do. Not. Go. Near. Him."

"AND WHY, pervert. Should. I. listen. To. You?"

"Don't trust him," he said in a scary voice. "If you see him, you run. Got it?"

"Ugh, and what if he catches me?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"If that happens," he hesitated. "Then I'll save you."

I blushed. Ugh, guess I was not expecting that bastard could put a move like that.

"And I did watch you sing, by the way," he continued.

"W-what? Were where you then?"

"Right, where I was from the beginning. You closed your eyes, remember? I just walked away, when the song finished. Guess, you didn't notice, stupid."

At that moment I felt very happy even thought it was just for some weird and brainless reason, like this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **TO BE CONTINUED** --

-  
Me: Uh, things are getting hot, hot, hot!

Youichi: Ugh, would you shut up?

Mikan: That was the longest sentence Natsume has said in the whole story.

Me: O.O Wow, you're right. But you must admit that he doesn't talk much.

Mikan: Yeah, he's the primitive type.

Me: Me Tarzan. You Jane. Hahaha.

Natsume: I'll burn you to crisps.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from chapter nine: **THE FESTIVAL**

"_Then what's the great idea you had?" Ruka asked me._

"_YES, I KNOW! Let's go see the festival"_

_Natsume snorted, Youichi yelled: 'NO' in a loud voice, and Hotaru just ignored me. This was going to be hard, but they were going, whenever they wanted to or not._

-

(A/N: Sorry, for the late update. Had, like, a mountain of homework (which I didn't finish by the way) Ah well, hope you liked this chapter)

-

**THANKS**** TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 7:**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Nephie-Chan**

**RaNma11**

**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**

**Leenstarz**

**ladalada**

**tinkerbellie**

**Bubb1eTea**

**Dark-angel-n-lost-soul**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**XxMEOWxMeWxX**

**Shitamu**

**marshmallow angel**


	9. The festival

Me: Japan year 1600. The war that has lasted for years is nearing its end, in the crucial battle called the battle of Sekigahara. Among the soldiers there were many samurais, who had given away their life just to follow the path of the sword. They didn't fight for a case, but only to improve their fighting style. Most of them paid for it with their life.  
Among these brave samurais, who disappeared in the steam of the fog… ONE was known as the strongest… his name (rhetorical pause) was Demon eyes Ky-

Youichi: Get over it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_Right,__ where I was from the beginning. You closed your eyes, remember? I just walked away, when the song finished. Guess, you didn't notice, stupid."_

_At that moment I felt very happy even thought it was just for some weird and brainless reason, like this._

-  
-

Wish nine: **THE FESTIVAL**

"Ugh. THIS IS SO BORING" I yelled, making Natsume turn his gaze, away from the TV, towards me with an annoyed expression.

"Then go home, Polkadots."

"I CAN'T!"

"Why's that?" He said with a smirk on his handsome face. There was silence, as we looked at each other, then…

"BECAUSE THIS _IS_ MY HOUSE"

"Took you some time just to figure that out, huh Polka? You're such an idiot."

"ARGH, NATSUME, YOU MORON!" I bellowed, as I stamped out of the living room, into the kitchen. I heard him grin. I know he did it just because he was able to annoy the heck outta me. _AGAIN_.

And WHAT, do you ask, is Natsume doing in my house? Well, don't ask me. He's been hanging around at my place, since the day I sang to the concert…

_Flashback_

_**D**__ing __**d**__ong_

_I opened the front door with a happy smile on my face._

"_Yes, who is-UAH?"_

"_Oi, Polkadots. I'll be staying here for a while," Natsume told me, and stepped inside, as he sat a suitcase on the floor. "Take that upstairs, will you? (He pointed at the suitcase) And get me something to drink, I'm a little exhausted."_

_I stared at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I bellowed, but he only offered me one glare, then he sat down on the couch, ON MY COUCH, and turned on the television. _

"_Natsume, you're unbelievable"_

"_Yeah, I know that. Now, bring my suitcase upstairs, you deaf idiot."_

_End of flashback_

"Would you mind telling me WHY you are staying here?" I said, trying to sound as unaffected as possible.

"Yeah, I would. Now shut up. I'm watching something here."

UGH, THIS NERVE…

The next day something unexpected arrived with the mail. FLOWERS! And it's even red roses! I giggled. There was a note between the roses. I read it.

**Dear Mikan**

**I saw you on stage, and you were absolutely adorable.**

**- Your secret admirer**

Natsume snapped the note outta my hands, and read it. His eyes looked shocked.

"Hey! Give that back, Natsume. It's MINE"

"No" he replied flatly, and stuffed the note in his pocket.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'? IT'S _MY_ NOTE" I bellowed, trying to snatch it from him, but he was, as always, out of my reach.

"Happy, that some idiot likes you, huh? You're easy to please."

"Of course, I'm happy! He wrote that he thought I was adorable. It's a compliment, you know! And…"

I stopped, as I realised something. Natsume lifted an eyebrow, as I began to giggle like a stupid school girl, having her first crush.

"Oh my god, an unpopular girl like me doesn't know what to do with an admirer!" I whined. "Oh! I'm gonna put these roses in water, so they wont get ugly."

Natsume rolled his eyes, when I hurried to the kitchen while humming a happy tone.

**D**ing **d**ong

I opened the door, and met a pair of lavender eyes.

"Hi, Hotaru" I beamed excitingly. If she was here, I wouldn't get so bored.

"Hey, Mikan" another voice said. Ruka stood behind Hotaru, smiling widely. I grinned.

-

To hours later, I was practically DYING of boredom. Did they all just come to watch stupid TV in my house?? Ugh. They could even do that in the Hyuuga Manson.

"I'M SO BORED" I yelled.

"Shut up, will you?" Youichi and Natsume said in unison, coursing them to send each other a death glare. They didn't get along very well, even thought they were so alike.

"Oh! I have a great idea" I exclaimed, making Hotaru's eyebrows twitch a little.

"Then what's the great idea you have?" Ruka asked me.

"YES, I KNOW! Let's go see the festival"

Natsume snorted, Youichi yelled: 'NO' in a loud voice, and Hotaru just ignored me. This was going to be hard, but they were going, whenever they wanted to or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Isn't this just WONDERFUL?" I asked them cheerfully. Ruka agreed, while the rest of them just muttered curses under their breaths.

_Flashback_

"_You don't wanna go?" I ask innocently. They shook their heads, leaving me and Ruka alone in wanting to go. I then smiled._

"_Then I'll MAKE you go."_

_Natsume snorted. "What can you possibly do?"_

"_I'll scream until you're going."_

_They stared at me in horror. And then there was no use in arguing anymore._

_End of flashback_

"Let's wear kimonos" I suggested, and then we all went to the changing rooms.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a tall and slim girl. Her long, golden-brown hair which curled a little was let down. She had big auburn eyes and was wearing a brown and yellow kimono with golden flowers on. I smiled a little.

_It was so beautiful_

"Hotaru, you're so pretty" I whined, as I tried to hug her but she just punched me, since she couldn't bring her Baka gun along. Hotaru was wearing a pastel violet kimono with blue Chinese signs on.

"There you are" Ruka said, as he walked towards us together with Youichi, who had refused stubbornly to even_ look_ at the blue kimono I had bought for him. I stared.

RUKA WAS WEARING A YELLOW KIMONO WITH PINK FLOWERS ON!

But he _actually_ managed to look pretty handsome…

"That dress looks oddly cute on you" I complimented with a bright smile.

"Cute? This temple of masculinity?!"

"Who said she was talking to you?" Hotaru said to Ruka, while trying to hide a smile in the wake of her hand.

"Natsume, over here" Ruka beamed. I lift my gaze and met a pair of crimson orbs. I gasped.

Why did he have to be so darn handsome??

He was wearing a black but simple kimono with a red dragon on the back. It looked so great since it matched his hair and eyes. Ugh. His appearance was like some kinda superhero.

At least, that's what all the girls at the festival thought. Natsume walked to us. We stared at each other. Then:

"Ugh. You're seriously wearing that?"

"Hey! Who asked your opinion, you jerk?!" I snapped. This guy was just UNBELIEVABLE.

"NATSUME-SAMA" a voice interrupted me. I froze. I knew this voice very well.

Aoi hugged Natsume's arm tightly and looked at him with a charming smile. She was wearing a pink kimono with silver roses and golden birds on. Her hair was sat in a high ponytail with a silver string. Her beauty was stunning. At least, that's what _I_ thought.

"Wow, you're beautiful," I told her and she giggled.

"Yes, I know."

I sweatdropped. She really was a brat.

We then attended the festival.

"Look, a horror house" Aoi exclaimed excitingly. "Why don't we all go in there?"

I froze yet again.

"Um, I think I'll just wait here, um…" I started, but was cut off by Hotaru.

"You're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?" Natsume raised one of his eyebrows in amusement. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah"

"But you will go anyway," Hotaru said emotionlessly, grapping my hand and pulling me towards the horror house.

I started to struggle, but figured that it didn't help. I started to panic. I really AM afraid of ghosts.

"Hotaru, let go of me" I tried.

"Hotaru, I don't wanna go"

"I DON'T WANNA GO, DANMIT! I'M SCARED, OKAY?!" I bellowed, making people stare at me weirdly. Natsume walked to me, as a wide grin appeared on his face.

"DON'T say anything," I warned him when he opened his mouth to come with one of his insulting comments.

"Natsume-sama will go with me, right?" Aoi asked with puppy-dog eyes, and hugged his arm in a tight grip. "Aoi is so scared!"

_Ugh, great… Now, I __feel like punching someone._

"Ruka, go with Mikan. I will wait here." Hotaru ordered and walked away to buy some of her favourite food: crab brain.

I shook a nervous gaze at Ruka, but he just smiled back and asked if I wanted to go. I nodded. Ugh. This was going to be a pain.

-

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" My voice was heard all over the horror house, but I didn't care.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Ruka asked me in concern. I nodded.

A fucking skeleton just appeared in front of us!! CHRIST, it scared me.

I sighed heavily, while leaning at the wall. Uh? Something soft touched my back…

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I began to cry. Ruka looked chocked for a moment, then he held me in his arms so I could feel save. A voice suddenly interrupted the sweet moment of me not screaming (-.-)

"Oi"

It was Natsume. Well, it always was. He glared at us in anger. Ruka was about to say something, when a ghost appeared yet again and I fainted.

-

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a couch. Ruka and Natsume were standing, their back facing me, while Ruka stared at Natsume and he just looked away

"What are you looking at, ex-best friend?" Natsume grunted with annoyed eyes.

Ruka sweatdropped as he said:

"Listen Natsume, nothing HAPPENED. I'm going out with Hotaru, remember?"

"Yeah, you look like the one who has forgotten it."

"Ugh, Natsume. I just held her because she was scared, okay? You should have gone with her if you wanted to do it."

Natsume glared at him in fury. What was he so angry about? Who were they talking about anyway? I closed my eyes and slowly travelled to dream land once again.

_I lay on a mark, birds singing and flowers growing all around me. I smiled. It was perfect. No. there was ONE thing that was missing._

"_Mikan," a loving voice said._

_I looked up and found myself staring at Natsume. Ugh, it WAS Natsume but at the same time it WASN'T. This guy looked at me with caring eyes, not the cold or burning in anger ones. He whore a kind smile on his face, not a stupid smirk or a frown. _

"_Mikan," he said again. His voice were warm and tender, not sarcastically or icy as it used to be. PLUS! He said my name. My REAL name. I found myself blushing furiously._

_Natsume then offered me a hand and I took it. His crimson orbs met mine._

"_Mikan, I love you," he whispered. What?? Well, I didn't care, coz I hate-_

"_I love you too, Natsume," I found myself answering to my own great surprise. _

_UGH, NO. THIS WAS WRONG!!_

_His face neared mine and…_

"Oi, Polkadots. Wake up" a familiar voice said, making me gasp.

I opened my eyes, just to meet a pair of crimson ones, making me blush hundred shades of red.

_Ugh. It was just a dream…_

Am I happy or sad, that it was…?

"Mikan, are you okay?" Ruka asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Stop spacing out," the real Natsume told me in his usual icy voice. I frowned.

"Just shut up! Why can't you be a little more like-"I stopped myself. It was embarrassing enough that I even DREAMT something like that, but there was no reason for Natsume to know.

"Like?"

"UGH, FORGET IT! I'm outta here" I groaned as I sat up and walked away from them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat down on the grass, pointing annoyed.

_Why was he always like that, anyway?_

Why couldn't he just be a little more…?

"_Mikan, I love you."_

I groaned as I remembered the dream.

"Why are you here, little girl?" Natsume said, standing behind me. I groaned again. Why was he here??

"What kinda greeting is that?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why won't you use my name properly?"

"I don't feel like it," he answered, making me pout yet again.

"I wish you would." But I quickly cut myself off and looked around.

Good, Youichi was nowhere to be seen.

That little brat would just have considered it as one of my precious wishes, which I did NOT wanna use on something so stupid as making Natsume say my name.

"Why have you been in my house for the past few days?" I grunted, not expecting him to answer.

"Because of Kaito"

"Hunh?"

"I thought that he would try to contact you, so I had to be where you where, idiot. If he came, that is," he finished a little lame.

I blushed. He was doing it for my sake? That was so unlike him!

"Natsume, I-"I was cut off by the fireworks. We both looked at the sky as we enjoyed each others company.

…!! UGH, SCRATCH THAT! **FORGET IT!!**

"By the way, Polkadots. Why did you moan my name in your sleep?" Natsume asked arrogantly. ARGH, NO! THIS CAN'T BE…

"I-I sleep talked??"

He smirked at me. I finally felt like I couldn't possibly get more embarrassed than I already was.

"So, you had a naughty dream about me, little girl?"

"NO, I dreamt that you said my name" I yelled which wasn't ALL wrong. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure," he said. I stood up.

"IT IS TRUE"

"Should I tell Imai?" he said with an evil smirk on his face. I paled.

"No, don't! She'll kill me"

"Then I won't," he said. I sighed in relief and turned to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Natsume's arrogant voice pierced through my ears. I growled.

"WHAT?"

"Be grateful, that I won't tell anybody."

"Fine! _Thank you_, Natsume," I yelled in anger.

"You're welcome, Mikan," he said as he smiled and walked away.

I was left dumbfounded, blushing thousand shades of red.

"_I love you, Mikan."_

The dream appeared in my mind AGAIN, as I kicked a stone with a frustrated howl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **TO BE CONTINUED** --

-  
Me: I just love Natsume when he's jealous

Mikan: ME TOO!

Natsume: Hn?

Mikan: I-I mean… of course not! Um, err…

Me: OKAY, CUT! I don't want any cheesy romance when it's not even in the chapter!!

Hotaru: Boring. 'Putting away her camera'

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from chapter ten: **TEACHING THE LESSON**

_He was a bastard. He was one stupid, arrogant, annoying, perverted, womanizing, self-centred BASTARD!_

_And it was time I told him, at least. It was time for me to do something about this!_

_I was going to teach him the lesson._

_Natsume Hyuuga. You're so gonna PAY!!_

-

(A/N: What is Mikan so angry about? And will she really make Natsume pay? Find out ;P)

-

**THANKS**** TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 8:**

**ladalada**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**tunaness**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Leenstarz**

**mikikuki**

**tinkerbellie – In some way you're right… well, explanation will come later on.**

**kradraven**

**yamishun**

**Nephie-Chan**

**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**

**XfhylliseXanne**

**RaNma11**** – Just wait, there's a surprise later ;P**


	10. Teaching the lesson

Me: Once upon a time there was a fox demon with nine tails. With only one blow from one of its tales it could create earthquakes and tsunamis. The humans were frightened and asked the ninjas for help. Only ONE ninja was able to kill the monster and he paid with his life.  
The brave ninja was known under the name "The fourth Hokag-

Youichi: Move on, hag.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_Fine! __Thank you__, Natsume," I yelled in anger._

"_You're welcome, Mikan," he said as he smiled and walked away._

_I was left dumbfounded, blushing thousand shades of red._

"_I love you, Mikan."_

_The dream appeared in my mind AGAIN, as I kicked a stone with a frustrated howl._

-  
-

Wish ten: **TEACHING THE LESSON**

Three weeks passed and I was slowly, and without realising it getting used to Natsume's way of behaving. I actually found myself enjoying his company, laughing with him, talking to him like I would talk to normal people (he's not considered as normal :P)

And every time I shot him a secret look, I remembered my dream. I saw the kind face with the soft eyes and the little smile. It even appeared in my mind each time I closed my eyes.

The worst thing was that I simply couldn't figure WHY.

He hasn't said my name after that time under the festival either.

But he has found a new way to annoy me. Reminding me of how I kissed him back at that time on our vacation.

_Flashback_

"_No" Natsume said. That NERVE. His lips then rested on mine once again. I felt Natsume's hand wandering up under my shirt._

_**T**__HIS __**I**__SN'T __**H**__APPENING._

_The kiss deepened. He placed his tongue in my mouth. SOMEONE HELP ME, I'M IN GREAT DANGER! GREAT DANGER, I SAY!!_

_I was seriously melting in his arms. __Fine__. I give up. But only this one time._

_I calmed down, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and returning the kiss._

_End of flashback_

HE IS SUCH AN ARROGANT BASTARD!

I was busy pouting angrily while remembering the kiss, that I didn't notice someone entering the kitchen silently.

"What's with him _anyway_?" I asked myself as I stared at the instructions of how to bake a cake. It was a strawberry cake. I wasn't that hungry myself but maybe Natsume was. Ugh.

_Why was I making a cake for him??_

"Stop spacing out, idiot," Natsume told me. I remitted him an annoyed glare.

"I can't believe you're STILL hanging around at my house! It has been MONTHS since that Kaito guy met me, I don't think he's gonna make any contact, you know," I said in a sarcastic voice. Natsume stiffened when I mentioned Kaito, but I didn't really give a damn.

"Why do you care so much ANYWAY?"

Natsume suddenly stood right behind me. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "You're so dense," he said in a calm voice. I snorted.

"All you're doing here anyway is humiliating me and reminding me of that stupid kiss where I happened to be dumb enough to kiss you back! What's so funny about it, huh? Do you LIKE embarrassing me? Why don't you just get over it already?"

"So… You have gotten over it, yourself?" he asked. I couldn't see his expression since my back was facing him, but he sounded somewhat… sad? Nah. Must be me imagining things.

"Ugh. Natsume, it was my first kiss. _Of course_, I haven't forgotten about it," I answered in a tone like the one you use if you're trying to explain something obvious to a little child.

"Then why?"

"_Because it didn't mean anything to you_! You have kissed a bunch of girls, and I'm sure most of them were even a lot prettier than me! They'll throw themselves for your feet and gladly except you to be their boyfriend! But I don't care, Natsume. Even if you kissed me, I know that it was just a stupid kiss. It didn't mean anything to you. I don't wanna be one of your fan girls, I'll wait for my special someone that will love me and only me, and treasure our kisses. Someone that'll think that every one of them are unique and means a lot! Just live your life as a playboy or whatever, I don't care! You can have almost any girl you want, so what's the big idea?!"

The kitchen then became very silent. After a while, I started to make the cake. Putting in eggs, butter, and cream and…

"Almost, huh?" he said coolly.

"What?"

"_Almost _any girl…?"

"Yes. Excluding me."

He smirked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I gasped.

"What, Natsume-_HEY!"_

"Where's your brain, girl?" he whispered in my ear as he embraced me tightly. I was too shocked to get angry at his insults.

"You're so stupid. I've told you before, remember? You like me."

I struggled, as I tried to memorize where I had heard that before…

_Flashback_

"_Anyway, I will be going now since it has started to rain." I turned by back to him, getting ready to run away._

"_Oi, wait," Hyuuga said._

_I turned around just to notice that his eyes had darkened. Just like the sky, actually.  
"You like me." He said. "You're just too blind to see it." And without a warning, his lips captured mine in a kiss._

_End of flashback_

I felt like it happened such a long time ago. It did, actually. It was a half year ago to be precise.

"I don't like you, Natsume," I groaned. He smirked, still holding me in a really tight grab.

"What do you want with me anyway, huh? Did you think that it was a fun challenge, to make someone like me fall for you or what?"

His crimson eyes met my auburn ones. Then a small smile showed on his lips. I stared.

"You're an idiot, Mikan," he said and kissed me.

My eyes widened. This felt different from the others. It felt sweet. His lips were gently moving against mine, one arm around my waist in a soft grip, the other stroking my cheek lightly. It actually felt like we were almost not touching each other, but at the same time we were one.

My face flushed and I couldn't help but close my eyes and give in to the warm kiss.

We broke apart and before I could scream at him, Natsume hugged me yet again.

"I wouldn't kiss you if it didn't mean anything, stupid."

Then he gently pushed me away and walked out of the kitchen. And out of my house.

I just stood there, staring dumbfounded into space.

"_I wouldn't kiss you if it didn't mean anything, stupid."_

-

"♪ _Good morning, Mr. Bear!"_

"_Good morning, Ms. Sunny!"_

"_It is such a nice weather today, don't you think so too?"_

"_Yes, we should be out in the beautiful weather "_

I didn't bother to turn my alarm clock off. I just opened my eyes and stared. My mind was completely blank. The only think that kept running through my head was Natsume's words.

"_I wouldn't kiss you if it didn't mean anything, stupid."_

It was just a joke, right? I mean, there was just no way, that Natsume liked me, right? Something like that was not possible!

The sentence appeared in my mind once again.

"_I wouldn't kiss you if it didn't mean anything, stupid."_

No way. Was he really…

**Was he really serious?**

-

The next day I kept dozing off all the time. I didn't really listen to what people said to me, and would just gaze at them with an absent look.

"Mikan, stop looking like an idiot," Hotaru said emotionlessly when we walked together outside in the schoolyard. I then stopped walking. I froze.

My eyes were glued on something. Or rather SOMEONE.

It was Natsume and a girl. I don't know how she looked like and I don't care. The only think I saw was that they were kissing. I saw that the girl placed her arms around Natsume's neck.

I wanted to cry.

Hotaru just raised an eyebrow at the scenery and took a picture with her dear camera.

I was so angry that I didn't notice how he pushed the girl away, looking slightly annoyed. I just turned around and ran away.

"_I wouldn't kiss you if it didn't mean anything, stupid."_

He was a liar!! He was nothing but a liar! The kiss really didn't mean a thing, he was just playing around. I was just another girl. How could he?

HOW COULD HE??

He was a bastard. He was one stupid, arrogant, annoying, perverted, womanizing, self-centred BASTARD!

And it was time I told him, at least. It was time for me to do something about this!

I was going to teach him the lesson.

Natsume Hyuuga. You're so gonna PAY!!

-

"Hyuuga," I called in a loud but very icy voice. Almost everyone in the dining hall turned to see who had called the schools genius and popular guy in such a disgusted way. But that was just what I wanted them to…

_Flashback_

_I slammed the door in anger and hurried to the kitchen. Of course, I found Youichi with his usual cup og coffee._

"_Youichi! __**I wish I knew Natsume's weakness**__"_

"… _It is done."_

"_What is it??"_

"_You have to give me some time to figure that out. It is a hard task."_

_I snorted. I didn't have time. I wanted to make Natsume pay NOW._

_That's the reason why I turned around and ran back to school. I could do this myself. Who said I needed Youichi's help?_

_End of flashback_

Natsume turned around and looked at me, right into my eyes. He raised his eyebrow at me questionably.

"I just wanted to tell you that I hate you."

Gasps were heard all over the cafeteria. Now, everyone was waiting for his reply.

Natsume actually looked a bit shocked. But he recovered quickly.

"No, you don't," he said with a smirk. "Stop lying."

"You're so pathetic," I stated as I splashed a cup of cold water in his face. Some of his fan girls whined in anger, but most of the people that were gathered in the dining hall, stared at us in shocked silence. I saw Permy burning in hatred. But then she smiled. Why?

Natsume's eyes widened. I didn't care. He met my cold gaze.

"Don't talk to me ever again, Natsume," I said in a soft voice. "Coz I don't want any more of your lies."

I turned around and walked out of the hall, just as I heard Hotaru utter: "Idiot."

I knew she was talking to me but I didn't really listen to her.

I had done it. I had humiliated Natsume in front of everyone. The lesson was finally taught. Then why…

_Why did my heart hurt so much?_

-

"Hey, stupid," Youichi said while drinking his usual black cup of coffee. I gazed at him lazily as if telling him to continue.

"Since you have already humiliated Hyuuga, there will be no need for you to know, but…"

"Did you find his weakness?" I interrupted.

"Yes, sort of."

_HUH?_

"Then… what is it??"

He took a deep breath and sipped of the coffee.

"It is you, Mikan. You are his greatest weakness."

I stared at him in pure shock. This was…

"You're lying." My voice was nothing more than a whisper but it was cold as ice.

"No."

"YOU'RE LYING" I said, louder.

"No."

"YOU'RE LYING, YOU STUPID LIAR!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU _AND_ NATSUME!!"

He just kept looking at me with an emotionless expression on his face. It made me even angrier.

"**I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK**"

Youichi's eyebrows twitched at this. Something happened to his eyes. I didn't notice what it was since I was too busy being angry.

"… It is done." His calm voice was trembling a little, as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. My eyes burned into his back.

I heard the front door open and close again. My eyes watered as I remembered what he said about Natsume.

How could I be his weakness? It sounded so impossible.

I didn't even care to think about Youichi. He will come back later, I told myself.

He didn't though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **TO BE CONTINUED** --

-  
Me: Sorry, if it was a short chapter. Next one will be really long, that's why.

Mikan: I'M SO EXCITED!

Me: Chapter eleven is the one I've been looking forward to write, since I love RxH pairings so much! 'Giggles'

Mikan: I'M SO EXCITED!!

Me: The ice queen and the sweet but kinda cheesy guy's love story 'laughing'

Mikan: I'M JUST SO EXCITED!

Me: Yeah, yeah, shut up.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from chapter eleven: **RUKA AND HOTARU'S STORY**

"_Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," Ruka said, with a kind smile._

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_Well, when Hotaru and I first met, she hated me and, well, she tried to kill me every time I got near her."_

"_Are you serious?" I gasped in surprise. _

"_Yeah. Want me to tell you the whole story?"_

-

(A/N: I can't believe Mikan said something like that to Natsume! OMG, I'm so EVIL! EVIL ANNOYINGNESS)

-

**THANKS**** TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 9:**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**kradraven**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Leenstarz**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**RaNma11**

**ladalada**

**yamishun**

**natsumexmikan**

**XfhylliseXanne**

**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**

**Nephie-Chan**

**tinkerbellie**

**-'neko-chikka'-**

**hikaru.takamara**


	11. Ruka and Hotaru's story

Authors note: Ugh. I'M SORRY for taking so long with this chapter . 

You see, you see, I suddenly found this super interesting manga and, well… I just had to download all of it. (Not finished yet actually) And there I go: READING, READING, and READING!! Because I'm an idiot, I can only concentrate on one thing at a time O.O  
PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_**I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK**__"_

_Youichi's eyebrows twitched at this. Something happened to his eyes. I didn't notice what it was since I was too busy being angry._

"… _It is done." His calm voice was trembling a little, as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. My eyes burned into his back. _

_I heard the front door open and close again. My eyes watered as I remembered what he said about Natsume._

_How could I be his weakness? It sounded so impossible._

_I didn't even care to think about Youichi. He will come back later, I told myself._

_He didn't though._

-  
-

Wish eleven: **RUKA AND HOTARU'S STORY**

Two days passed.

I already realised that Youichi wouldn't be coming back.

All of my wishes had come true. Natsume had been humiliated. Youichi had gone back to heaven, or whatever it was. Everything was like it was before the story began.

I couldn't understand myself, why I kept crying.

-

**D**ing **d**ong

I slowly opened the door to find myself staring into a pair of baby blue eyes.

"R-Ruka-pyon," I mumbled, trying to figure if it was visible that I had cried all night.

"Don't try to act like nothing's wrong, Mikan," he said in a calm voice as he stepped inside. I closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean? Everything is perfect! Everything is…" I couldn't continue since new tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Sit," he said, and I placed myself in the couch while Ruka sat in the chair.

"Mikan, you sure are dense when it comes to love," he started. I gasped.

"I'm not! I'm not even in love!"

"Oh, yes you are" Ruka smiled. I shook my head in disagreement.

"L-love isn't like _this_. Love is like in the fairytales where the prince loves the princess more than anything in the whole wide world and she's really happy when he kisses her, and their first kiss is lovely and gentle! The PRINCE is lovely and gentle. And he'll save her life, and they'll be like: oh my, what a handsome young man, and: what a beautiful young woman. And they'll fall in love at first sight! Not like… Anyway, they'll suit each other. That's… that's love," I mumbled.

"That isn't real love, Mikan. A love-hate relationship is very possible too."

"That's not-"

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," Ruka said with a kind smile.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, when Hotaru and I first met, she hated me and, well, she tried to kill me every time I got near her."

"Are you serious?" I gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. Want me to tell you the whole story?"

-

"LOOK, ITS RUKA NOGI" a girl screamed and pointed rather rudely at a blond-haired guy at the age of fourteen. He sighed and ruffled his cute, curly hair, making the girls scream louder.

"PLEASE GIVE US YOUR AUTOGRAPH" they yelled and started to chase him.

Ruka ran away. To tell the truth, he found it quite scary that there were people who would actually want his autograph so he quickly turned around a corner and stood in the city park.

Without hesitation, he threw himself in the nearest bush.

**Then fate took over…**

"What do you think you're doing?" said an icy voice. Ruka looked down and realised that he was on top of a girl with short, black hair and tantalizing lavender-eyes.

"S-sorry," he said and got away from her. She sat up gracefully, shocking our dear Ruka.

This girl was beautiful.

"Are you done staring?"

"OH! Sorry," he added, blushing furiously.

"I will take my leave now," the girl said and stood up.

"Um, what's your name?" Ruka asked, embarrassed for the first time in his life.

"You will know soon enough. Goodbye Ruka Nogi" She gave him a small smile that melted his heart, and walked away.

'How does she know my name?' Ruka thought.

-

"That was the first time I met Hotaru," Ruka said.

"Then, it was love at first sight?"

"Only for me. She hated me, remember? Later I found out that she was Natsume's cousin, and we got to spend a lot of time together. I found out that she was actually a very generous and funny person, despite her cold words. I fell in love with her even more but she would just push me away, every time I got too near her."

"That's so sad, Ruka-pyon," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I thought there was no change that she would ever feel the same way about me, I had almost given up when…"

"When?"

-

Ruka sighed inwardly. He had been thinking about nothing but the cold-hearted, emotionless girl named Hotaru for two whole months now. Lately, it began to affect his schoolwork. Ruka, the kind and smart boy actually didn't do his homework and barely listened to the teachers in class.

The teachers were shocked. When did it go wrong for the charming and polite boy?

"Oh, you were spoiled in such a young age, Nogi" Serina-sensei would say. "You are only fifteen years old," stated she. "How come, Nogi?"

"No reason," he struggled, looking anywhere but at Serina-sensei. She looked at him in disbelief. Then her face lightened up in a sly smile.

"It's a _girl,_ isn't it?"

Ruka froze while Serina-sensei chuckled a little.

"So it is. Nogi-kun has finally fallen in love, eh?" she teased. Suddenly she became serious again "But you'll have to confess quickly, so it won't affect your grades anymore. I suggest you tell her today so that episode is out of the world and you'll be able to see and hear people around you again." He blushed at the last comment. It was true. He hadn't even answered his friends or the teachers if they had asked him something.

On his mind was only Hotaru's face. It was burned in his head, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Serina-sensei nodded a little when she saw Ruka thinking with a serious look on his already mature and handsome face and she slowly started to walk away, knowing that he would surely do something about this. Ruka snapped out of his thoughts and pulled her sleeve.

"Um, sensei… what if… what if she turns me down?" he stuttered in embarrassment. This was the thing that worried him the most, about the whole confessing-thingy.

Serina-sensei laughed loudly. She met the young boys pleading eyes and softened.

"Of course, she will accept you. No girl in her right mind would say no to you, Nogi." He didn't seem convinced. "And I'll have you clean the classroom now, because of your missing homework." She smiled and walked away.

Ruka sighed deeply and then began to walk to the classroom. No girl in her right mind would say no to him, huh? But Hotaru wasn't really in her right mind, now was she?

"_I suggest you tell her today so that episode is out of the world and you'll be able to see and hear people around you again."_

'But how would the infamous ice-queen react if the animal-boy confessed to her?' he asked himself.

A picture of Hotaru's angered face appeared in his mind. He pushed the thought of away. _'Positive thought, Ruka. Positive thoughts'_

His brain stopped working when he saw the scene in front of him. It was Hotaru laughing with another guy. How come? How come she would laugh like that?

It felt like a strong arm grabbed Ruka and punched him hard in the stomach. He grunted in irritation. Just great, now he was jealous.

Hotaru waved goodbye to the guy who walked away. Ruka waited until he was out of sight and then took a step, revealing himself. He watched Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Nogi," she said emotionlessly.

He snorted inwardly. _She wouldn't even call him by his first name?_

Without thinking he walked to Hotaru, who took several steps backwards, as if trying to get away from him. She felt her back pressing against a tree. Ruka trapped her, with his arms on her slim shoulders. He looked slightly annoyed.

"What were you doing with that guy, Hotaru?"

"… It's none of your business, Nogi. Don't call my name, we are not friends. Now let go of me, IMMEDIATELY!" she was trying hard to hide the fact that she had a hard time breathing with Ruka this close to her.

Ruka then smirked. "You're so stupid, Hotaru. You love me, don't you? You can't run away from me or avoid me forever. Why don't you just admit already?"  
Hotaru just kept staring at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze. Ruka lifted her chin and they looked into each others eyes. Blue met lavender. He went closer and closer, until they could feel each others breath.

Hotaru panicked and quickly pushed Ruka away with a flushed face.

"If you do that again, I will kill you personally," she snapped as she ran away, her clothes swaying gracefully in the fresh breeze.

He just smiled to himself. "_If I do it again, huh?_ Hotaru, you really are stupid."

-

"I can see that you liked Hotaru, but she HATES you. How come you guys are together?" I asked.

"She didn't exactly hate me, Mikan. She just didn't realise her feelings yet. Want me to go on?"

I nodded in excitement.

-

Ruka grinned. He had her now.

"Hotaru, I know you're here. Come out" he said, not bothered to hide his amusement.

They had been playing this game for one whole month now. Whenever they spotted each other, Hotaru would run away and Ruka would then chase her.

He remembered how different it had been, when they had met at first. She always used to blackmail him, selling embarrassing pictures of him, and she would always bother him.

Right now, they were playing hide and seek in The Northern Forest.

Ruka suddenly heard a loud scream. He knew it was Hotaru, even though it was very unlike her, there was still a trade of dullness hidden in the voice.

He ran to where the sound came from and spotted Hotaru hanging from a tiny branch in one of the trees. She had climbed pretty high and she would get hurt bad, if she fell from that height. Ruka felt fright pierce through him and he ran even faster, towards the panicking Hotaru.

The branch broke and she felt through the air and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. It never came. (Of course not :P)

"Hotaru," a concerned voice said. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a handsome guy with blond, messy hair and lovely blue orbs. He was breathing heavily.

"Sheesh, don't do that again, you little fool. You scared the heck outta me," he scolded her. "What would you have done if I hadn't been here, huh?" Hotaru finally gained control over herself.

"D-don't get cocky," she mumbled as she held Ruka's shoulder in a tight grip. It had been very frightening, even for a stone-genius and ice-queen like her.

Ruka took a deep breath. _'Okay, here goes…'_

"Hey, Hotaru," he said. She looked at him. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"What a foolish question" she snapped. Hotaru was more irritated, than she would have been normally. _She had hoped he would say something else…_

"Hotaru, you're everything I'm not. You're smart, cool, strong and beautiful. You're like my other half. Without you I'm not whole. You know, the thing about meeting your other half is you're walking around, you think you're happy, you think you're whole, and then you realize you aren't a shit without her. Then you can't go back to being just a half coz you know what it's like to be whole…"

Hotaru held his breath. Did he mean what she thought…?

"I-I feel lost without you, and I know I'm sounding pathetic now, but… We're like black and white. We're like night and day, I know! But we- I love you. I love you, Hotaru Imai from the bottom of my heart."

She gasped and tears started to fall, much against her will. He stared at her, waiting for reply. Hotaru was still in his warm embrace, her grip in his shirt tightened and her hands were trembling.

"S-stop being so cheesy, Ruka. Y-you sound l-like a real idiot," she stuttered, trying to keep her cool even though her expression was confused and the tears kept falling.

Ruka wrapped his arms around her petite body and she returned the hug before she could stop herself. He smiled.

_Hotaru called him by his first name and that was enough…_

"I'll bring you home, he whispered and they stood up and walked to Hotaru's house, while holding each others hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotaru blushed when he followed her into her bedroom. Ruka grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

They neared each others faces and as soon as their lips touched an overwhelming feeling grabbed them. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. The feeling called _'Lust'._

Ruka pushed Hotaru on the bed and pinned her down with his weight. While kissing, his hand slowly moved under her shirt and knew his face flushed deep crimson when he felt her soft skin against his warm hands. Hotaru unbuttoned his shirt, Ruka almost melted from her touch. He somehow managed to take her top of, as they continued their passionate kiss.

It was getting darker outside, but none of them noticed. They were completely in each others influence. Ruka kissed Hotaru's neck, making her moan. He smiled and reached for her breasts, ready to make her his completely…

-

"Okay I get the point. It's getting to embarrassing, Ruka," I snorted.

"Yeah, sorry. Got a little carried away. But the point is that even though Hotaru was in love with me, she only realised it at the end. Right?"

"So you're saying that eventually I will realise that I'm in love with you too?"

"Ugh, NO. With _NATSUME_, Mikan"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT JERK"

"See? Now you're denying it again. You'll realise at the end, I'm sure of it."

"Ugh, go home to Hotaru! I'm tired of this"

"I will. Be sure to think it over, okay, Mikan?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

The door closed behind him. I sighed heavily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark and I couldn't sleep. The conversation with Ruka kept me awake.

"_You just won't realise it"_

I'm NOT in love with him!

"_You're just too blind to see it."_

UGH. I remember Natsume told me something like that a long time ago.

"I don't like you, idiot," I exclaimed to no one in particular. A knock on my window made me jump in shock. Who was it? A molester? OH NO, and Youichi wasn't here!

I felt a short pain in my chest, when I memorized Yo-Chan, but ignored it and went to look out of the window.

Kaito-kun stood in the garden and looked at me with a gentle smile on his handsome face. I blushed. This was like Romeo and Juliet. A REAL love story, I thought.

"Are you coming down?" he asked me with a playful glint in his black eyes. I hesitated.

_Natsume told me to keep away from him_, a little voice in my head said.

Yeah, so what? I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to do the exact opposite of what Natsume had ordered me to. It's not like I'm his slave or anything! And I bet he was just lying about Kaito-kun. Natsume is the bastard here! Kaito-kun didn't do anything wrong!

With that I walked out of the door and smiled widely at the dark-haired guy.

"Wanna take a walk in the forest?" he asked in a friendly way while sending me a generous smile that made my heart beat faster.

"S-sure"

I didn't understand why Natsume hated him so much. Kaito-kun was so nice!

-

"It's so beautiful," I said in excitement. It really was. Even though the forest was dark and the trees covered for the sky, so you couldn't see the stars, light pink flowers enveloped the whole forest. I giggled softly. "I can't believe you know such a beautiful place, Kaito-kun!"

"It's my favourite place"

Ugh. Natsume never showed me _his_ favourite place. Like I was just a stupid stranger. My heart sank, when a little voice told me that I could in fact very well be.

Really, just what did I know about Natsume? _Nothing_. I didn't know his favourite colour, his hobbies, his worries or what he thought about… or how his family was like.

_Why do I even care? He's a bloody bastard_, I scolded inwardly.

"Kaito-kun, you're _way_ better than Natsume," I found myself claiming without any thinking. I held my breath, but he didn't say anything. Maybe, he didn't hear? Or maybe he was so sweet that he would pretend not to hear, so I wouldn't feel embarrassed?

Aww, he was such a gentleman. UNLIKE NATSUME!

Kaito-kun had stopped walking. "I think this is far enough," he said. His voice was barely there. I froze a little. What was he talking about?

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"K-Kaito-kun? What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all.

"My real name is Persona," he whispered and moved his hands under my shirt. His hands were cold. I felt very cold. If I screamed, who would hear me in the middle of the forest?

"_Then I'll save you."_

Natsume, hurry! Save me!!

"Don't touch me," I yelled while kicking and hitting the guy named Persona. He didn't even care though.

"I know you want this, Mikan. Didn't you just say that I was way better than Natsume?" he whispered in a scary voice. I shivered.

"T-that's-"I screamed, when he started to unbutton my clothes. Why was he doing this to me? I couldn't understand.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just using Natsume's weakness," he answered almost like he had heard my thoughts. I screamed and kicked, until Persona got so annoyed that he slapped my face.

Tears were running down my cheeks and my clothes were half taken off.

"I don't want this! GO AWAY"

He was about to slap me again, when…

"Get away from her," an icy voice suddenly said, making Persona break his concentration.

Leaning against a tree, painting hard (still cool-looking though) stood Natsume!

His eyes showed nothing but deep hatred. I guess, Persona felt that abhorrence too, because he quickly stood up from me, baking away slowly.

"You made it, huh? Be happy that your girl is such a fighter. You were almost too late," he said with a little smile. Natsume took a step closer to me.

"Persona," he whispered. "If you touch her again, I'll kill you."

Persona just smiled, and disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

I noticed that my clothes were all torn, so I tried to cover my chest, but it was very hard since my hands were shaking really bad. My cheek were burning because of the slap.

Footsteps came closer and Natsume sat on his knees in front of me. I didn't wanna meet his gaze. This was so humiliating! I already told him to stay way from me, and then I can't even take care of myself?

"Stupid," he whispered.

"GO TO HELL," I yelled. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I DON'T _NEED_ YOU, I DON'T EVEN LIKE—"

Natsume interrupted me, pushing me hard till I lay on the ground; he pinned me down with his body and pressed his lips against mine.

My body started to get hotter.

_What is this feeling? I don't know…_

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He then broke it. I was surprised to find myself staring into Natsume's emotionless eyes. They looked cold and untouchable.

"You don't need me, huh? Remember that kiss, when you're regretting," he told me in an icy voice. Like he didn't even care. Before I could reply, he stood up and walked away.

I looked at his retreating bag until it was out of sight.

Was he just going to leave me alone?

No way, Natsume.

What did you mean?

I can't… I can't understand you, Natsume. I really can't.

Before I could stop myself, I broke down, crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **TO BE CONTINUED** --

-  
Me: Next chapter will be filled with Mikan's confused thoughts!

Natsume: Who would wanna read about _that? _

Youichi: Yeah, why the hag? Why not Natsume-sempai?

Me: SHUT UP! It's because Mikan can't figure if she likes Natsume or not.

Aoi: I LOVE NATSUME!

Everyone: Shut it.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from chapter twelve: **REALISING**

_FINE. __I get it now. I finally do. I like Natsume. _

_No. I __LOVE__ Natsume._

_That's why I took every word Natsume said, good or bad, totally to heart. That's why I wanted to be by his side__, even though I kept making up excuses. That's why I had that dream. That's why I blush every time he calls my name. _

_It took me such a long time to finally realise it._

_Natsume, please forgive me. Please listen to me once more. Just this once._

-

(A/N: A lot of you guys has asked me to mail them when the next chap is up. The thing is, you have to understand that I can't mail so many people, I don't wanna. Actually, you can check when the next chapter will be out on my profile. Simple as that! REVIEW)

-

**THANKS**** TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 10:**

**ladalada**

**natsumexmikan**

**tinkerbellie**

**XfhylliseXanne**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**Mawam**

**XxMEOWxMeWxX**

**matsukanishi09**

**maplecat**

**Leenstarz**

**RaNma11**

**yamishun**

**tunaness**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**blossomingtimmy**

**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**

**manimefrances**

**zymay**

**icedprincess6063**

**pamoii**


	12. Realizing

Authors note: Uuh, this is nearing the end of the story! Now, what will Mikan do? Will she realise her own feelings or will it be too late? What will happen to little Yo-Chan?  
(Oh, and have you guys watched this years spring animes? Some of them are so great! . _LOVE_ the anime version of Lovely complex. It's so sweet! … No, seriously O.O)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Sie-sama

"_You don't need me, huh? Remember that kiss, when you're regretting," he told me in an icy voice. Like he didn't even care. Before I could reply, he stood up and walked away. _

_I looked at his retreating bag until it was out of sight._

_Was he just going to leave me alone? _

_No way, Natsume. _

_What did you mean?_

_I can't… I can't understand you, Natsume. I really can't._

_Before I could stop myself, I broke down, crying._

-  
-

Wish twelve: **REALISING**

"Sakura, are you listening?" Jinno-sensei's voice rang through my messed up mind like a pathetic whisper behind my head.

"Sakura!"

"I'm sorry, sensei," I replied emotionlessly. Two days. It's been two days since the incident in the wood. My mind keeps on repeating it over and over again, and again, I can't stop myself.

"_Remember that kiss, when you're regretting"_

That's what Natsume said. And boy, I remember it now. His warmth. His warm lips against mine. Now, I kinda don't understand why I hated it so much. The kisses were quite… nice.

How come it ended like this? I was just supposed to teach him a lesson for humiliating me. Why does all this feel like I'm the one getting humiliated again??

"SAKURA!!"

_Natsume, are you thinking of me at all? __Coz I can't think of anything else but you._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I checked my mobile.

No messages.

Somehow, Ruka thought that he should leave me alone to my thoughts… and Hotaru didn't speak to me after that incident in the dining hall…

And Natsume?

A painful stick in my heart followed. Natsume didn't even have my phone number… Because it wasn't even necessary…

"It wasn't… needed…" I whispered to myself as I walked on my way home.

"Oh, please, Natsume-sama! Just this once," a giggling voice reached my ears. I stopped and looked. In front of me stood the very person I had on my mind. Natsume. But he wasn't alone, he was with his fiancée. _Aoi._

She was trying to kiss him!! A fire burned right through me, as I felt a sudden urge to kill.

Natsume noticed me. I know, because his cold gaze met mine even though it was just for a second or two. He then bowed down to Aoi and met her lips in a kiss.

I watched the kiss until I couldn't bare it anymore. Why? Why did Natsume kiss Aoi when he knew I was watching??

My legs started to run, and I passed them without looking up, I couldn't anyway. Tears were blocking my vision. Seriously, just _why_ did I cry all the time?

"Hey, was that Mikan-san?" Aoi said behind me, but Natsume didn't answer.

-

I harshly opened the front door and ran upstairs. Why was I angry?

_It was only natural,_ I thought as I threw myself at my bed. _She's his fiancée…_

So what? My mind yelled. He kissed me too!! And it was a much more passionate kiss than the one _she_ got! Ugh. I felt disgusted.

I really needed somebody to relate on… someone to trust…

_Yo-chan…_

(Hey, please listen to: 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne when you read this)

I thought about the first time I met Youichi. Had he been right, when he doubted that humiliating Natsume truly was what I wished for?

"_You really do?"_

"_YES," I growled. "I WILL HUMMILIATE HIM I FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR BEEING SO PROUD AND SELFISH!!"_

"_To me, you sound like the selfish one."_

You were right, Youichi. You were right all along.

_He groaned. "You will, of course, go to confirm if it worked!"___

"That's a great idea! Will you go with me?" I chirped, happily. 

"_No."_

"_Aw, come on, little boy!"  
"My name is Youichi!!" He yelled._

Tears started to flow from my dry eyes. How come, Youichi? Is this really the end of everything?

"_Hey, stupid hag. Are you done staring?"_

Somehow…

"_My, my, you sure are sensitive today, huh?"_

…Even thought he was a brat…

"_I am not GOD himself, you know. I cannot make you smart, when you're not."_

…And cocky…

"_Why are you shouting, you stupid idiot! Of course, it is me!"_

…And always acted high and mighty…

"_A player, huh? I now see why the idiot hates you."_

I knew…

"_Why are you standing here with a dumb look on your face?"_

…He was always trying to help me.

"_Why are you crying?"_

I know I hurt him.

"_Ok. But this is a onetime experience, so enjoy it." He said, and I embraced him tightly_

Because he actually cared for me and wanted me to be happy.

"_You know, I'm actually really happy you became my genie. I don't want any other than you, You-Chan. I love you very much."_

"_Ugh. D-don't say something like that!" He snapped, while blushing. I just smiled at him in reply._

How come I never noticed?

"_That is because you happen to be unintelligent. Now, go to his side. He is calling you."_

Youichi was always there for me…

"You-Chan…" I whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

I need him more than ever now.

"Please come back, Youichi. **I wish you would come back to me**."

"What the heck?"

I stared. Right in front of me stood Youichi!!

"Youi-"

"Shut up, hag. Why am I here? What did you wish for?"

"Come back… I wish that you would come back to me…" I whispered all tear eyed.

A long silence. Then…

"Are you aware of the fact that I can never leave your side now?" Youichi asked quietly. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Youichi! Can I please hug you?"

"NO," he mumbled, but I knew it was only weak protests, and soon after that I held him in my arms like I would hold my real little brother.

"You should go to _that guy_ now…" he whispered. I gasped. What? "You should go… before it's too late… Before fate changes…"

Youichi closed his eyes and snored cutely. I stared at him. I got Yoichi back, and I was happy but…

Why did I still feel all wrecked inside?

I suddenly remembered what Tsubasa-sempai told me…

"_Mi-Chan, ya don't die, just coz of a broken heart."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No. It'll just feel that way. Even thought ya won't die, it'll feel like ya do. Like everything inside of ya is wrecked, and ya'll think that ya'll never be happy again."_

"_That's so awful! If you will feel like that, then I don't want to fall in love!"_

"_Mi-Chan, that's not somethin' ya can decide. It'll just happen, without ya even noticing it."_

"_But what if he breaks my heart?"_

"_Yeah. But ya know what, Mi-Chan? That only happens if your love's real. And if it is… then ya're very, very lucky."_

Was my heart broken? Was that the reason I felt so much pain? But, no – I'm NOT in love with Natsume, I'm NOT…

"_Or is it because… you do not actually hate him? Do you in fact… like him?"_

Youichi's words echoed in my head.

"_You like me. You're just too dense to realise it."_

Natsume told me too… But…

"_You are the girl who kissed Natsume Hyuuga, am I correct?" she said emotionlessly._

"_What? NO!" I screamed. "I HATE him!"_

"_You're overreacting." The girl commented._

And Hotaru… Did she know too?

"_Mikan, you sure are dense when it comes to love," he started. I gasped._

"_I'm not! I'm not even in love!"_

"_Oh, yes you are"_

How come? Ruka thought so too?

"_Don't act all innocent! We know you got a crush on him!!"_

E-Even Permy thought so??

"_So you're saying that eventually I will realise that I'm in love with you too?"_

"_Ugh, NO. With __NATSUME__, Mikan"_

"_I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT JERK"_

"_See? Now you're denying it again. You'll realise at the end, I'm sure of it."_

_Realise…_

…**That I'm in love with Natsume??**

In love… I'm in love? I'm in, seriously, love with the most arrogant, cocky, annoying, selfish, womanizing guy on the whole planet?

"_Then I'll save you."_

I felt my face turn red. Could it really be? I have to make sure. I have to talk to Natsume. I have to see him right _now_.

"_I love you, Mikan."_

The old dream that I had almost forgotten everything about kept on repeating itself in my head, suddenly very clear in my mind, while I ran through the door, not even bothered to close it behind me. I ran even faster. Why did I know where Natsume lived, even though I had only been there once? How come I wished he would look at me? Tell me, he liked me or even loved me?

"_I love you, Mikan."_

"I… I think, I maybe… I might… I… properly… perhaps I… about you, Natsume…"

FINE. I get it now. I finally do. I like Natsume.

No. I LOVE Natsume.

That's why I took every word Natsume said, good or bad, totally to heart. That's why I wanted to be by his side, even though I kept making up excuses why. That's why I had that dream about him. That's why I blush when he calls my name. That's why it hurts when I see him with another girl.

I kept on denying it. Denying, and denying, and denying. I'm a liar. And a _bad_ liar. Everyone knew, I could lie to myself, but everyone else would notice. Even though, somewhere deep in my heart and soul, I already knew that I had fallen for him completely. That I was his already, and that I could never love somebody else.

I want him to hold me in his arms, I want to feel protected. I want him to kiss me, and I want to melt in his arms, giving into the kiss. I want to be his and his only.

_**To be his…**_

It took me such a long time to finally realise it.

Natsume, please forgive me. Please listen to me once more. Just this once.

**D**ing **d**ong

I was shaking badly. What if I had misunderstood the whole situation? What if he didn't like me even the slightest bit?

_No, Mikan,_ I told myself. _There's no running away anymore. You have to tell him._

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door to the Hyuuga mansion swung open, and my anxious auburn eyes met Natsume's cold crimson ones. They showed surprise for a moment, but then every emotion was hidden again, as he just stood there, waiting for me to speak up.

"There's… there's something I just realised."

"So what?" Natsume asked annoyed. My heart sank.

"Well… uh… you see… I'minlovewithyou." I said.

"Huh?" Natsume asked, not quite getting the last sentence. The one that was so hard to say.

"Ugh, never mind," I yelled and turned around to leave. This wasn't even worth it anyway. I very well know the saying: You hear what you want to hear. But Natsume didn't hear me. That's it. Everything's over.

Then I felt a hand clutching my wrist.

"Let go!"

"Tell me first."

"I love you." I mumbled under my breath.

"You love… who?" Natsume asked, smirking as I blushed.

I took another deep breath and said, "You."

"Is that so?" Natsume asked, as amusement filled his eyes.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I know you really love Aoi and I don't want to ruin your relationship and I know that _our_ relationship, if there even was one, is ruined because of me so I'll just go away." I said, already regretting that I told him.

"But what if I don't want you to go?" Natsume asked coolly, tightening his grip around my wrist.

"H-huh? W-What do you mean?"

"What if I want you to continue loving me?" Natsume leaned closer.

I stepped back and replied, "I can't do that! How about Aoi? You love her, she loves you. You're perfect for each other."

"I don't love her." Natsume admitted, looking into my eyes.

"What!" I exclaimed, completely taken off guard.

"I said I don't love her. I never did."

"W-Why's that?" I stammered, moving one step backward.

"Because," Natsume stepped closer.

"Because?" I pressed him.

"Because," Natsume repeated, then he pushed me hard, until my back was facing the wall and he then pressed his lips against mine.

I gasped due to the unexpected gesture and Natsume, taking advantage of my shock, pushed his tongue inside my mouth and kissed me hungrily.

How should I act? Was it another one of his tricks? But no… none of the kisses had been, I realised that now. They were all _warm_. They were all real.

Tears of joy ran down my cheeks in the kiss, but Natsume dried them gently with his hands. We were completely lost in each others embrace. I think we wouldn't even have noticed it if the world suddenly had gone mad.

To us, the world was standing still.

After a few minutes, we broke off the kiss.

Breathing heavily, Natsume replied, "Because I love you."

And that was the four words that made me the happiest girl in the whole wide world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- **THE END **--

- 

Me: Aw, such a sweet scene.

Hotaru: You're not in the position to say that, dummy.

Mikan: Yeah, you cannot praise your own story! That's very selfish.

Me: …

Natsume: But then again, she IS selfish.

Ruka: She's a pervert! (Remembers the scene with him and Hotaru)

Youichi: She's an old hag!!

Me: …

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Snip from epilogue:

"_Hey, Anna. It's been quite some time!" I said with a smile. _

"_Yeah, like, tree months! Mikan, you look pretty! In some weird way, you look prettier than you usually do!" she told me. I grinned. _

"_You know what everyone says: Love makes a girl beautiful."_

"_What? You found a boyfriend too?" I laughed. If only she knew that my so called 'boyfriend' was the schools heart thumb, she might have acted different._

"_Anna!" A boy grinned to her and she waved back. "That's my new boyfriend," she told me.  
"But I thought Natsume was the one an only?" I asked her with hidden amusement._

"_Yes, but I figured that it was only a dream. You have to be a goddess to be with a god, you know. So I decided to move on and find a more normal crush. His name is Koko."_

_I was about to congratulate her, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Oi"_

_Anna's eyes were G.L.U.E.D to the person standing behind me. I turned around with a bright smile, already knowing who it was. Natsume returned it with one of his small, shy smiles. _

"_Are you going to keep me waiting all night?" he asked with the well-known eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. "I was just talking to my friend, Natsume. I'll be right there."_

_Anna had broad eyes, while her mouth stood wide open. _

"_See you," I said in a cheerful manner, while Natsume took my hand and dragged me along._

-

(A/N: If you like this story, then you should try and read some of the others, I'm currently working on. I'll give a snip from a couple of them in the epilogue. BE AWARE)

-

**THANKS**** TO THE REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 11:**

**icedprincess6063**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**hikaru.takamara**

**Mawam**

**kemcat16**

**natsumexmikan**

**ladalada**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Yamishun**

**XxShiraHimexX**

**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**

**kradraven**

**manimefrances**

**GApurpLeAddicT**

**matsukanishi09**

**XfhylliseXanne**

**pamoii**

**Somi-chan**

**tinkerbellie**

**RaNma11**

**divinefleames**

**maplecat**

**clippit**

**j531823**

**the suicidal teddy bear**

**wannabeawriter**

**Cee-Chan**

**Sakura**

**glenda23**

Thanks everyone!! Please don't hesitate to put more reviews


	13. Epilogue

**A**uthors note: So this is the last note I'll make, because this is the last chapter of Broken 10 wishes! It's been done for years actually, don't know why I haven't posted it. Oh well, enjoy!

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Broken 10 wishes**

Amaterasu Setsuko

**Epilogue: THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Where the heck is the other bag?" I said suspiciously. Natsume turned his head a little and opened one of his eyes in a slow manner, provoking me on purpose! That _jerk_!

"Na-tsu-me," I snapped as I placed my hands on my hips. "Where is it?"

A smirk curled his lips as he placed the manga, he had been reading, in his lap. An innocent look was plastered on his face, a look I had only come to know too well in the past three months.

"What are you talking about, polka dots? Why should I know anything about your bag?"

"I can't believe you! Hide and seek wasn't even fun when we were children! You're such a kid, Natsume!" I grumpily said while tapping my foot impatiently on the floor.

"Funny, coming from the one who can't sleep without me at night, don't you think?" Natsume smirked, making me blush furiously.

"S-Shut up! You were the one who wanted me to move in with you in the first place!"

Yes, it was true. I was currently standing in the living room on the Hyuuga mansion. This was the place I had been living for about a month now.

_Dear diary_

_Three months passed since I told Natsume about my feelings and, to everyone's surprise, found out that he felt the same for me. I don't really know if Natsume's bad boy image disappeared, but I do think his cold eyes started to soften, his rude attitude became a little more polite and he would smile more often, not to strangers, but to his friends and to me. There really was more to Natsume than what the eye saw. _

_I will now explain what happened with everything. At first, I bet you wonder how we explained this to Aoi. She was so much in love with her prince Charming that I thought we could never make her understand…_

"Natsume, are you sure about this?" I whispered anxiously. He glared at me.

"Then what would _you_ suggest, Strawberry prints?" he snapped in a low voice. We were hiding behind a door, peeking on Aoi. I groaned.

"Just get things over with," Hotaru's dull voice reached my ears and I sighed.

"Um, hello, Aoi-chan," I mumbled, as Ruka gave me a light push so that I was now standing in front of her. She turned around with a frown that quickly turned into a charming smile.

"Mikan-san!"

I started sweating. I never was good dealing with this sort of things. "I, er, uh, you see… uh, yoou seee…"

"I'm going out with this girl," said a dreary voice from behind me. Aoi's eyes looked shocked. "Natsume-sama!" she giggled, attempting to hug him but he showed her away. "As I _said_," he grumbled, "I'm going out with _this_ girl now." He pointed at me.

"Oh, don't be silly, darling. How can someone like you go out with someone as ordinary as her?" she sneered, her cuteness completely gone. I stared.

"Why, you stupid girl," I bellowed, totally snapping. "You think you're so special, huh? Well, let me tell you something, pretty face: There are thousands of girls with the same charm and annoying attempts at being a lady in this world! When you're trying to be someone else, no one can see the real you! So you have to change – become _ordinary_, as you think it means, that's when you will _become_ someone! Because not being someone must be… extremely lonely… and I bet you are not really happy," I finished lamely.

A deafening silence fell upon us. The only sound that was heard what that of my gasping breathing as I tried to calm down. Aoi stared at me, flabbergasted. I almost smiled. Who knew doll face could look this stupid?

Something soft and warm took hold of my hand. I already knew who it was and heat crept onto my face and turned my cheeks rosy. Natsume smirked at me and then turned to look at Aoi.

"It is because of stupid comments like this that I like this girl. I kind of enjoy the way she does everything she does, the way she pouts when she's angry… and I really like to annoy the heck out of her. I like her because she is very human, you understand? There's nothing you can do about it," he said. I blushed. This was the first time Natsume had told someone else he liked me. I raised my head just in time to notice the big, fat tears running down Aoi's cheeks.

"_How_? How come, Natsume-sama? I-I've always liked you. But not once have you looked my way! It was _always_ about that girl!" she pointed at me angrily. Natsume froze. "When I talked to you on the holiday or at the festival, the only one you looked at was her! The only one you talked to was her! And when we went to the horror house, as soon as you heard her scream – y-you ran off! It's… like you only cared about _her_! Why, Natsume-sama, why?"

I stared at Natsume. "Is it true? You've liked me all this time?" I asked him. This was almost too good to be true. Like it wasn't enough, a small blush crept onto Natsume's cheeks. I gaped. Well, everybody did, really. _The_ Natsume Hyuuga was blushing!

"You're… you're…" I couldn't speak.

"Just shut it," Natsume cut me off, turning away to hide his red face from my glance. I grinned.

"So the great Hyuuga-sama had a crush on an ordinary girl, huh? When was it? And for how long?"

"None of your damn business!" Natsume snapped, getting more and more flustered.

"Oh, it was _that long_? Then why— God, Natsume, you look so cute!" I screamed and hugged him from behind. He groaned but placed his hands on mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying his scent while forgetting about everything else.

"_Ahem_ – as you can see, they really love each other, Aoi-chan," a voice filled with amusement interrupted us. Ruka smiled gently at the stunned Aoi. "I know you will find your own prince charming one day, it just wasn't Natsume. Try to act more like _you_," he said. Hotaru snorted. I bet she thought it was too cheesy.

A high-pitch voice made us cover our ears. "RUKA-SAMA, YOU ARE MY NEW HERO!" Aoi was about to swing her arms around a terrified Ruka when Hotaru shot her with the Baka-gun so many times it coursed her to smash into the wall, unconscious.

"Ok, fun is over," she sneered, "I'm getting out of here."

Ruka followed her with a smirk on his face.

"Hotaru, were you jealous?"

"No, I was not."

"Aw, you were. How cute"

"I was NOT jealous, Ruka!"

I smiled at Natsume who took my hand and as we walked out of the room, just before reaching the others he bent down to my ear and whispered: "I liked you from the moment you fell in front of me, showing of your polkadotted panties, Mikan."

I punched him playfully but couldn't really help laughing.

That was what happened to Aoi… now what is left to explain? Oh, of course! You must be wondering what and _who_ Persona really was, don't you?

"Persona, you're nothing to me now. You're not a brother, you're not a friend. I don't want to know you or what you do. I don't want to see you at school; I don't want you near my house. When you see our mother, I want to know a day in advance, so I won't be there. You understand?" Natsume said in an icy voice.

I know I wasn't supposed to hear that. But my feet unconsciously lead me to the door, where I knew Natsume and Persona were. Three weeks passed before the phone in Hyuuga's residence one day ringed and I picked it up.

"Hyuuga's house, how can I help you?" I chirped happily.

"… Quite cheerful, aren't you?" a soft, yet dangerously low voice said. I froze. It was because I _knew_ this voice. It was the man who had tricked me, the one Natsume hated, he had told me his name was Kaito but I now knew his real name was…

"P-Persona?"

"Ah. You remember me." I was shivering. How could this guy even have the guts to call after what he nearly did to me? Had he no shame whatsoever? "Can I talk to Natsume, please?"

And yet, he was being such a gentleman now, acting as if nothing ever happened. I gulped. This person really frightened me.

"Yes, um, hang on." My voice was nothing more than a frail, pathetic whisper. I quickly ran to Natsume's room and told him what happened. Again I noticed how his eyes changed. So much hatred, pain… and I now recognised the last emotion. It was not sadness as I had thought it was.

He was scared.

"Mikan, you go out of the room," he had told me and I was to scared to do anything but obey. As soon as the door was closed behind me, my feet wouldn't move any more though.

Instead, I carefully leaned against it, my ear pressed to the door.

"What do you want?" said Natsume's voice. "No, I never want to hear from you again. When you visit mom I want to know days in advance so I wont be there..." something muffled. I strained my ears to listen. "I _don't_ consider you my brother any longer!" Natsume hissed.

And then I found out that Persona was Natsume's brother.

"Hey, Anna. It's been quite some time!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, like, tree months! Mikan, you look pretty! In some weird way, you look prettier than you usually do!" she told me. I grinned.

"You know what everyone says: Love makes a girl beautiful."

"What? You found a boyfriend too?" I laughed. If she knew that my so called 'boyfriend' was the whole schools heart thumb, she might have acted different.

"Anna!" A boy grinned to her and she waved back. "That's my new boyfriend," she told me.  
"But I thought Natsume was the one an only?" I asked her with hidden amusement.

"Yes, but I figured that it was only a dream. You have to be a goddess to be with a god, you know. So I decided to move on and find a more normal crush. His name is Koko."

I was about to congratulate her, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Oi"

Anna's eyes were G.L.U.E.D on the person standing behind me. I turned around with a bright smile, already knowing who it was. Natsume returned it with one of his small, rare ones.

"Are you going to keep me waiting all night?" he asked with the well-known brow raised in a questioning manner. "I was just talking to my friend, Natsume. I'll be right there."

Anna had broad eyes, while her mouth stood wide open.

"See you," I said in a cheerful manner, while Natsume took my hand and dragged me along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sighed. "But I never got to teach you that lesson."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" Natsume snapped, looking a bit flushed. I stared at him. No way… why was he getting embarrassed?

"What do you mean, Natsume?"

"Tsk! I'm outta here," he uttered as he stood, hiding his face from me. "Be sure to get your butt over at Ruka's place later. If you're not there I'll make you regret it."

I watched Natsume's retrieving back with confusion. Why was he acting like that? And then it hit me like lightening, an smirk curling my lips.

I _did_ teach him a lesson. So that's what he meant. It was love, huh? I taught him about love… that's why even a guy like Natsume had gotten embarrassed. Because love makes us do crazy things, right? It makes us act differently… makes us deny it even if it's obvious… it even makes us say things we don't mean and end up regretting later…

I grinned. He really loved me, didn't he?

"My haughty Natsume-sama… I'm not even nearly done yet."

I found myself smiling widely as I hurried down the stairs to follow Natsume out in the razing sunlight.

And that was all. That was the end of my broken ten wishes and the beginning of something different. Something more perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thanks to everyone of my reviewers.** This was my very first fanfiction and it sort of sucks, but I still like it and I'm happy I posted the epilogue (even though it's not all that interesting) but check out Geeky Attraction – the story I think I'll focus on for a bit :-)


End file.
